The Lost Boy's Revenge: The Lost Girl
by JillJones123
Summary: Fourteen year old Nora Baker wanders into the mysterious Storybrooke. But this is no accident. With the guidence of the Lost Boy Devin, Nora must convince the town she is oblivious to all their secrets, while getting close to a certain resident. To do this, Nora must enroll in Stroybrooke middle school. Taking place during the six week gap between season 4a and 4b.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

*Taking place between the 6 week time jump of season 4a and 4b.

Chapter 1

1 year ago...

The moonlight shined brightly on the town of Storybrooke. Near the edge of town, a yellow Volkswagen led the way to the town line. A Mercedes Benz and a truck followed down the one lane road. The Volkswagen stopped and a blonde women emerged from the vehicle wearing a leather jacket. She went to the passenger side of the car and pulled the passenger out. He was a teenage boy.

"This is an outrage!" The boy shouted.

"You brought this on yourself Devin," Emma said to him.

The town mayor came out of her car and walked over to them. The couple in the truck were right behind her.

"You can't do this!" Devin said.

"Enough," Regina said. "You and your man-child friend tried to kill me son."

"You could have moved on like the rest of the Lost Boys," Emma said.

"You could have had a second chance," Mary Margaret said.

"But you chose revenge," David said.

"Pan's been gone a while now." Emma said.

"He'll never be gone." Devin said with a smirk. "You'll see."

"I've heard enough of this brat," Regina said.

"Alright," Emma said, "There's a bus stop about a mile down the road. And a pay phone."

"This isn't over!" Devin shouted.

"Yeah it is," Emma said.

Regina stepped forward and pushed Devin over the town line. An act vanishing him from the town. He can never return. No without magic.

Devin stared ahead, where the town once stood. Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and David where nowhere in sight. Storybrooke was gone for him. He sneered at the path before him, even as Emma tossed $20 over the town line for bus fair and food.

\- Credits -

Present day...

Fourteen year old Nora Baker woke up in her large bed. She sat up and pulled her thick sheets off of her. Her dark hair was a mess. Her feet touched the hard wood floor as she walked over to window. Nora slid the curtains aside and opened the window. The sunlight illuminated her room. She looked outside at the wonderful view of New York City.

Within an hour, Nora had left the apartment building unaccompanied and with no purse. Her phone and wallet were in the pockets of her long jacket. She bought a donut from a vendor on her way over to a theater building. She bought a ticket and watched the show. It was an off broadway production of Peter Pan.

After the show Nora headed back to the apartment. On the way, something happened that she wouldn't soon forget. A man, on a horse, chasing after another man with a purse.

Nora walked in awe as the man on the horse tacked the man who stole the purse. Nora was across the park where it happened.

"A thief who steals from those in need has no honor," the man said. He saw the crowd and left.

Nora quickly got out her phone and went through her contacts. She selected Devin's name and called him.

Back in New Hampshire, in a boy's home from troubled youth, Devin picked up his phone. He was wearing modern clothes and got a haircut. Other boys in the house were making all kinds of noise. "Yeah? Hey. Hello!"

"Devin?" Nora asked. She held one ear to try and hear him better.

"Yes. Nora, what is it? What's happened?" Devin asked.

"I think I just saw Robin Hood." Nora said. "He was on a horse and he caught a thief."

"That does sound like him." Devin said. "You didn't make contact, did you?"

"No," Nora said nervously. "I wouldn't know what to say. 'Hey. You're Robin Hood. You're real. I know all about you.'"

"Don't act like that when you meet the rest of them." Devin said. He moved from one room of the boy's home and into a closet. "It's time for phase two."

"Phase two?" Nora asked.

"This is the perfect time." Devin said.

Those words filled Nora with uncertainty. "Uh, are you sure about this?"

"Nora, we've talked about this. You can do this. You're perfect for the job." Devin said.

Nora bit her thumb and began walking down the sidewalk. "I know. I know, but I thought I'd have more warming before all this."

"You said you've been dying to leave since I met you," Devin said.

"True..." Nora said.

"Robin is in New York. Things are changing in Storybrooke. We have to act now." Devin said.

Nora listened but didn't reply.

"Just follow my instructions and remember everything I told you." Devin said. "And there's one thing I need to you do first."

* * *

Nora Baker went into an elevator of a nearby building. It chimed as the elevator doors opens, taking her to the desired floor. She walked down the hallway and up to one of the doors. Nora knelt down and pulled out a paper clip from her jean pocket. She undid the paper clip to pick the lock.

Inside the room was a small kitchen across from a couch with a grey stuffed monkey toy. Nora took a few steps around the corner to find the rest of the apartment. A bed and small bathroom. "There's a reason this apartment is only mean for one person," Nora said aloud.

On the wall was a wooden poster that said "Cleaner Hatter."

Nora checked the cabinets and drawers of Neal's apartment, which now belonged to Robin and his family. When she slid open the drawer in the bedside nightstand, Nora smiled.

* * *

Nora went in the elevator and went down 2 floors to her own family's apartment. Her mom was making dinner and her dad was fixing the ceiling fan. A little boy on the couch, about 6 years of age, was watching a cartoon on TV.

Nora went to her room and pulled her purple suitcase from under her bed. It was already half packed when she unzipped it. She added a pair of shoes to the suitcase and a Disney shirt. She put her hairbrush in and other necessities. As she zipped up her suitcase, her little brother standing in the doorway spoke.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He said.

Nora let out a small gasp. She slid her suitcase off the bed and out of his direct sight and turned around. "Noah," She said. "It's only for a little while. I'll be back." She knelt down to meet his eyes and put her hands on his arms. "Okay?"

"I can't believe you're doing this again," Noah said. He began to cry.

"Shh-shh-Shh," She said. "You can't tell mom and dad... not that they'll notice."

Noah took a deep breath. "Where are you going?"

"Out of state. It's bound to be a fantastical tale. I'll tell you all about when I get back." Nora said.

Noah nodded and hugged his sister tightly. Nora hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Nora left the apartment building later that night, after dinner, while her parents and brother were watching TV. They had already started dozing off when Nora went to check on them. She carried her suitcase out, not rolling it on the floor until after she left the apartment. Nora eyed some cash on the counter and took about half of it. She wore a warm jacket for her travels.

Once outside, she waved for a taxi and got inside. She put her suitcase in the trunk.

"Alright," The taxi driver said. "Where to?"

"Storybrooke. Maine." Nora said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 2

The heroes of Storybrooke had enough on their plate as it is. Their lives were relatively calm for the past few days since their last threat was resolved. The frozen arc was melted. Mr. Gold was banished from town. Robin Hood was in New York with Marion and Roland. Yet there was still a monster emerging from the shadows.

Some school children were playing in woods, when a giant green creature appeared. Hansel and Gretel and a few other children were climbing trees and playing baseball. They children screamed and the Merri Men came quickly.

"Go!" Little John shouted.

"Go back into town. Get Emma and Regina!" Will Scarlet said.

The children ran off as quickly as they could. Back in town, the children split up, going into the sheriff station, the diner, and David driving by in his truck.

* * *

"I've been driving people around for 10 years," the taxi driver said to Nora.

"So?" Nora said.

"In all those years, I've never heard of this Storybrooke." He said.

"It's in Maine. You can just drop me off at a bus stop there." Nora said.

* * *

The heroes all gathered on Main Street by the clock tower. Emma, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Belle, and Killian ran into the clearing as the creature came into view.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"I thinks it a-" Belle began to say but the creature flicked its tail, "dragon."

"It doesn't look like Maleficent or Lily," Mary Margaret said.

"It's... fluffy," Emma said.

The dragon got closer to them.

"There are many different kinds of dragons," Belle said.

"What story is this one from?" Emma wondered.

The dragon roared and hopped over the heroes. The dragon jumped again and began to fly away.

"Great, now where's it going?" Killian asked.

* * *

The taxi dropped off Nora at the bus stop closest to Storybrooke. Nora grabbed her suitcase and began walking down the clear road.

In Storybrooke, the heroes chased the dragon across town. Resident stayed indoors and peeked out the windows.

"Hey what's going on?" Henry asked outside the loft.

Hansel and Gretel urged him back inside.

"A dragon!" Hansel said.

"Get inside!" Gretel said.

"Yeah we can watch from your window," Hansel said.

The three friends ran up to the loft and opened the window. "There it is," Gretel pointed to the bright green creature flying by about a mile away.

"Is that..." Henry said.

"What?" Hansel asked.

"Pete's dragon," Henry said.

"Who's Pete?" Gretel asked.

* * *

Following Devin's instructions, Nora walked up to where the town should be. The boulder was there. No welcome to Storybrooke sign. Despite this, Nora kept on walking, crossing the invisible town line.

"I don't see it." Nora said.

"It's cloaked," Devin said. He sounded annoyed, as if he'd repeated himself for the up-tenth time.

"So how do I get-" her sentence was cut off by the loud sound of mythical creature.

* * *

"It's heading for the edge of town!" Regina shouted as the heroes ran down the street.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emma said. "It will disappear if it crosses."

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asked. She pointed at Nora who wandered into the town. Nora looked right through them. Her phone was put away.

"She can't see us," Regina said. "She hasn't been invited into town."

"That doesn't mean she's safe from the dragon," Emma said.

Suddenly the dragon dived by them. Emma and Regina used their magic to try stopping the dragon. The dragon growled and landed on the road. He swung his tail. The heroes ducked, but it knocked Nora several feet away, into a tree.

"Oh no!" Mary Margaret said. She ran over to the girl. Emma and the others followed.

Emma put her hand over the girl.

The dragon got up and flew away.

"Why can't you heal her?" David asked.

"She's not in town," Regina said.

"Then we have to invite her in," Mary Margaret said.

"How!?" Regina said. "If I knew how, Robin would be here."

"The scroll?" Belle said. "Couldn't it work?"

"The snow queen's scroll?" Killian asked.

"Yes," Regina said.

"I'll go get it," Belle said.

"Are we sure about this?" Regina asked.

"Look at her!" Mary Margaret said.

"She could die if we don't." Emma said.

David took out his phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

 _Beep... Beep... Beep_

Nora's eyes moved from side to side before lifting her eyelids. She blinked and looked around the room. It was a plain room with pale colored walls. Nora felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down to see a needle going in her arm with a thin tube going up to an IV. Nora's eyes widened as she realized she was in a hospital!

A nurse pointed at Nora and a doctor came walking into her room. "Good to see you are awake," he said.

Nora read his name tag. 'Dr. Whale.' Dr. Frankenstein! She made it to Storybrooke!

"Now we asked around and no one could ID you," Dr. Whale said. "Could you tell me your name?"

"Nora Baker," She said. She felt really tired. She didn't want to get up, so she lied their as he talked.

He wrote her name down. "Nora, can you tell me what month it is?"

"December," Nora said.

"Do you know how you got here?" Dr. Whale asked.

Nora sat up and began to feel more pain. She was sore all over her back and she had a terrible headache. Her put her and on her head. "Ow."

"You were in a car accident," Dr. Whale said. "Luckily there were no broken bones. You do however have a sprained wrist and some cuts and bruises."

"Car accident?" Nora asked. She looked at the gauze around her wrist. "I want in a car."

"You were hit by one," Dr. Whale said.

Nora thought back to the last thing she could remember. She was walking alone and... Something hit her! _It was invisible. Dr. Whale is lying!_

"Could I get something for this headache?" Nora asked.

"I'll make a note of it to your nurse." He scribbled it down.

She looked around the hospital in a new light. Now that she knows it's a Storybrooke hospital, she looked for outliers. For starters, the staff was small and it looked like she was the only patient in the hospital.

"Is there anyone was can call?" He asked. "Parents or-"

Just then, Nora's phone rang.

"I'll leave you answer that," Dr. Whale said.

Nora picked up her phone on the desk next to the bed. Devin was calling. She waited until Dr. Whale left the room before answering. "What!?"

"I've been calling you," Devin said. He was in the bathroom of the boy's home. It was dark outside. "What happened? Are you in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, the Storybrooke _hospital_ ," Nora said.

Devin laughed over the phone. "What do you mean?"

It's not funny!" Nora said.

"Alright, alright," Devin said. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll live." Nora said.

"Who have you come in contact with since-" Devin started to say.

"Shh!" Nora said as she saw someone walking by. Nora his her phone under the bedsheets.

A blonde woman in a leather jacket came up to Nora's room. "Hello," She said to Nora. "I'm Sheriff Emma Swan. I have some questions for you."

"Okay?" Nora said. "I didn't see who hit me." She played along. _Geez, I don't even get 2 minutes to make a call before the sheriff comes asking questions._

"Okay," Emma said. "What do you remember about the accident?"

 _Being hit by an invisible creature_. "I don't remember. I was-" she remembered this was Emma Swan. She has a superpower. Emma knows when you're lying. "Walking down the road, on my phone. Next thing I know I'm here-did you find my suitcase?"

"Yes, it's over there," Emma pointed across the room.

Nora checked for it.

"Well I don't want to keep you from return home, so I'll let you carry on," Emma said.

Once she left the room, Nora went back her phone call. "Devin?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He said. He was dozing off. "What happened?"

"I met Emma," Nora said.

"You didn't lie right," Devin said.

"No. I remember what you said about her." Nora said.

"Good," Devin said. "Now the next step is to find Henry Mills and-"

Just then a boy about Nora's age stood in the doorway. He had dark hair and wore a red and grey striped shirt. Henry Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 3

Nora quickly hung up the phone and stared at Henry. She recognized him from the drawing Devin had.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Henry. I just wanted to welcome you to our town."

Nora continued to stare at him, so Henry continued talking.

"It's not very often we get visitors. Not that anything's wrong with our town. It's just..." He stammered. "Maybe I should go."

"Wait," Nora said. "Does this place have any good food?"

"They have the best Jell-O." Henry said. "Come on, I'll show you. Wait- can you walk? I know you were in an accident. No one told me how bad it was."

"I'll be okay," Nora said. She got up and put a robe on. "Hey, how old are you?"

"14," he said.

"Me too," Nora replied.

"I didn't get you name," Henry said.

"It's Nora," she said.

Mary Margaret was doing her usually volunteering at the hospital. She started volunteering twice a week after take some time from the hospital. She spotted Nora and Henry together and tilted her head.

Nora and Henry made their way over to the Jell-O cart.

"Jell-O is such a weird food," Nora said. "It's all shaky and clear. And not filling at all, but I love still eat it."

Henry chuckled. "Where do you live?"

"NYC," Nora said.

"Dang. You're a long way from home," Henry said.

"If doesn't feel that way," Nora said. She took a bite of the red Jell-O.

"Well, what's the verdict on the Jell-O?"

"It's not bad, but it's not the best."

"What?" Henry said. He pretended to be offended.

Nora smiled and finished the Jell-O. "I better get back to my room before we get in trouble."

* * *

Mary Margaret spoke to David about what she saw at the loft. "Henry's taken an interest in her."

David folded his arms. "She's an outsider. She's from this world, a world without fairies and monsters. Of course he's taken an interest in her."

Mary Margaret sighed and paced the room. "What is he tells her about magic?"

"Oh come on," David said. "He's smarter than that. Besides she's only going to be here for a few more hours right? Once she's discharges, she can go home."

Mary Margaret nodded, "yeah. You're right. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Nora was getting some much needed sleep. She woke up when a nurse came into her room to change Nora's IV. Nora's was still half asleep when she saw the nurse. She could swear her name tag said Tink.

Nora sat up and blinked her eyes awake.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," the nurse said.

"Don't worry." Nora yawned. "Any word on how much longer I'll be in here?"

Nurse Tink looked at a clipboard. "Says you'll be out today."

"How soon?" Nora asked.

"After breakfast. Can't have you leaving on an empty stomach." Nurse Tink said.

Nora gave the nurse a smile before Tink left. Nora took out her phone. Devin texted her about finding a place to stay.

" **Until you gain their trust, go to Granny's for a room."**

* * *

Henry got up early that morning. Regina made him eggs and bacon for breakfast. He enjoyed his meal, until he heard Regina on the phone with Emma. "The mystery patient is being discharged within the hour." Regina said.

Henry quickly finished his breakfast and headed out.

* * *

Nora has he displeasure of breakfast at the hospital. Cereal and dry bread. Dr. Whale discharged her as she finished the meal. Nora got up and put on some clothes from her suitcase. Her clothes from the accident were ruined, covered in dirt and blood.

As Nora headed down the hallway out do the hospital, she saw Henry as the front door. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled.

"Well, the good news is no more hospital food for me." Nora said.

"The bad news is you're leaving?" Henry said.

"Well, I mean I don't have anywhere else to sleep. Ugh, my parents are not gonna be happy when they get the hospital bill." Nora.

The two left the hospital together and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Don't worry about that. Storybrooke has...universal health care," Henry said.

Nora gave a small chuckle. _That's one way to put it._

"Before you leave Storybrooke, you should have a meal at Granny's Diner. It's sort of the heart of the town." Henry said.

"Well I did just eat." Nora said. "Is there anything else around here that could buy us time?"

"Well, how much time do you have? Aren't your parents on their way?" Henry asked.

"It's complicated," Nora said. "I have all day. Give me the grand tour."

He gave her a look. "We could go to the beach. We have a beach."

"Cool," Nora said. "Let's go."

* * *

Emma and Killian had a date in his ship, the Jolly Roger. From the front the deck, they could see Henry and Nora at the beach.

"What are they doing?" Emma asked.

Killian pulled out his spyglass. He could only see the back of Nora's head. "They appear to be talking."

Emma checked, moving the spyglass so she could get a view. "About what?"

"School? Music? Star Wars? You know, teenage stuff." Killian said.

* * *

"It's beautiful here," Nora said, sitting on the beach.

"It won't last. Soon it will snow again and it will be freezing." Henry said. "Then again, that means PE will be indoors."

Nora sat up straight. "What's the school like here? In my city our schools are 100% indoors. Which means no cool classes. All academics-and art."

"Sounds nice. We only have one art class. We have a theater program but it's after school. Our shows are probably terrible compared to what you're used to." Henry said.

"It's true, I've seen many shows. But I've never been in one. In New York there's so much talent that it's intimidating to even try."

"Maybe you should come to our school and audition." Henry said.

Nora looked at him and smiled. "I would love that... if only it were that easy."

Henry thought for a moment. "What if it could be?"

Nora titled her head at him. "What do you mean Henry?"

"You could rent a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast." Henry said. "Oh but that's probably not a good idea. You probably don't have that much cash on you. But Granny Lucas is very understanding. Maybe you could wash dishes and help serve to earn your room-"

"Henry," Nora said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're getting all works up over nothing. I have money. I can get a room a few days."

"Awesome," Henry said. "This is great. I could show you all around my school. Meet my friends."

Nora smiled at him. "You don't get visitors here very often, do you?"

He smiled back. "Not cool ones like you."

Nora shook her head.

* * *

Nora went to the bed and breakfast and pulled out a wad of cash when it came time to pay the deposit. Henry noticed her cash, narrowing his eyes.

"How long will you be staying?" Granny asked at the counter.

Nora thought for a moment. She glanced and Henry and thought about Devin and his plan. "A week. Just a week."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 4

Devin raced downstairs to the dinner table. The food was almost gone. He found a chair and made his plate. The rice was getting cold. The only piece of meat left had a bunch of fat on it.

"Guys really?" Devin said to the other boys in the group home.

"Snooze you lose," one boy said. The other chuckled and devoured their meal.

After dinner, Devin locked himself in the bathroom and called Nora. "Update?"

Inside her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Nora answered with the hand that didn't still have gauze on it. "I got a room. Henry even pitched the idea to stay longer."

"Excellent," Devin said. "You must stay near him."

"I know. We'll be even closer when I start Storybrooke High School tomorrow." Nora said.

Devin put his phone down for a moment to put his fist in the arm. "That's great news."

"I bought myself a week here. Will that be enough time?" Nora asked.

"Oh yes. Definitely." Devin said.

* * *

Emma, Regina, Belle, Mary Margaret and David met up at the loft the next morning. Regina was the last to arrive.

"Alright. Henry's at school. Has someone spotted the dragon since its attack last night?" Regina asked.

"No," David said.

"Then why are we here?" Regina said.

"We have a new concern. Nora Baker," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh great." Regina said. "What has that newcomer done?"

"She's enrolled in Storybrooke High," Mary Margaret said.

"What!?" Emma asked. "She said she was leaving."

"She got a room at Granny's for the week. Something tells me that will change." Mary Margaret said.

"I said I was only staying for a week and I moved here," Emma said.

"But what if she is just a girl who needed to get away?" David asked.

"Why enroll in school?" Killian asked. "Wouldn't she want to stay far away from there?"

"Maybe school wasn't the problem," Belle said. "This girl is from this world. It's more than likely this Nora has social media. See what we can find out about her."

"Alright. In the meantime, I'll observe her at school." Mary Margaret said.

"She's in your class?" Regina asked.

"One of them." Mary Margaret said. She grabbed a book bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Nora finished her breakfast at the diner (pancakes) and walked over to the high school. She arrived a few minutes before her first class. She got her schedule from the office. Principal Nolan had a word with her.

"So you're our new student. Welcome to Storybrooke High. I hope find this school to your liking." Ms. Nolan said. "You May find this school a bit different from the one you went to."

Nora hid her smile. _Yeah the teachers here are princess, mice, and who know what else? I got Snow White for one of my teacher's!_ "How So?" Nora asked.

"We don't for the common core rules." Principal Nolan said. "I've also checked your grades from your previews school. 3.0 average. Not bad."

"Uh, thanks." Nora said before leaving the office and heading for her first class: Ornithology. "O-what?" Nora stared at her schedule. She wasn't even surprised when her teacher was Mary Margaret.

"Good Morning class," Mary Margaret greeted them. It was a small class of about 12 students.

Nora sat in the back of the room. Despite this Mary Margaret still called attention to her.

"We have a new student joining us." Mary Margaret said.

Nora looked down at her desk, eyes widened. _I thought this town was trying to be normal. Trying to now cause suspicion that this town is out of the ordinary. Teachers at my schools don't this for new students-well unless it's a theater class. That would make sense. But not here._

"Please welcome Ms. Nora Baker," Mary Margaret said.

The class murmured their "hi's" and "hello's" to the newcomer. Nora gave a small smile back.

"I'm Mrs. Blanchard," Mary Margaret said, introducing herself to Nora.

 _No you're not. You're Snow White._

Mrs. Blanchard began her class. Nora couldn't help but notice her teacher keeping a watchful eye on her during the group lab. They were looking at different types of feathers. Snow White, you are about as subtle as peacock.

Nora quickly left that class before Mary Margaret could bring her into a heart to heart conversation or whatever.

Nora enjoyed her second class of the day, Art, much more that the first. The students were all sketching with fancy colored pencils. Nora drew pancakes on her paper. The boy sitting next to her drew a green dragon. Throughout the class Nora wondered if her teacher could by Jane from Tarzan.

During gym class, their teacher had the class jogging in 10 minute intervals with a 5 minute walking break in between. Since Nora didn't have any proper gym clothes, she sat out on the bleachers, watching the class. _I wonder what fairytales they're from. Or if they're children of fairytale figures_.

Nora took out her phone, texting Devin on updates.

 **No, Henry is not in any of these classes. Not even his grandma's bird class. I haven't seen him yet today**

He texted back a minute later.

 **Well you better find him. We don't have much time.**

* * *

Nora's jaw dropped when she saw the frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria. The food selection in general was great and smelled delicious. As soon as she walked in Nora could small the fresh bread. For the main course, there was the option of burgers, pretzels, salads, or sandwiches. For a fruit, there were apples, pears, peaches, or bananas. The vegetables options included carrots, cucumbers, or green beans. For drinks, there were cartoons of juice or milk.

Nora filled her tray with a pretzel, pear, and juice. She skipped the vegetable. She also got a cup for the frozen yogurt machine. "How much is lunch here?" Nora asked.

The lunch lady looked at her, confused. "No charge."

"I don't have to pay?" Nora asked.

"No. Our benefactors supply the food. As long as everyone gets their fair share, it remains free." The lunch lady said.

"Wow. That's amazing," Nora said. _I wish my school could be like that._

She took her tray outside and looked for Henry. Luckily, he found her first and called her over to his table, which was already half full of people.

"Hey Nora," Henry said. "These are my friends, Paige, Ava, and Nickolas."

Paige gave Henry a weird look.

"Hello," Nora said to them. "I'm Nora." She sat down at the table.

"So how do you like our school so far?" Nickolas asked before taking a huge bit of his food.

"It's very interesting." Nora said. "I've never heard of Ornithology before." She stared eating her lunch.

"Yeah, it's a science class," Henry said.

"And the food here is amazing," Nora said.

"Don't I know it," Henry said.

"Yup," Nickolas nodded.

"I think you're in my Gym class," Paige said.

"Oh yeah," Nora said.

"Don't get too carried away with that frozen yogurt machine." Nickolas warned.

"Uh huh," Ava said. "Too sugar isn't good for anyone."

Nora tilted her head. _Oh my God. They're Hansel and Gretel!_

* * *

After lunch, Nora was pleased to learn the Henry was in her next class: English.

"As for Nora, we are in the middle of a book, so please try to catch up. We're on chapter 17. We are reading The Giver."

"Won't be a problem," Nora said. _I've already read this._

"Could you imagine long lost twins?" One student asked.

"It would be like the Parent Trap," another student said.

"But they would both be adopted..." said another student. "How could it be the Parent trap?"

The teacher hit a few chimes and the classroom redirected their attention. "Your homework is to read chapters 18 and 19 by tomorrow. And there may or may not be a quiz tomorrow."

After class, Henry leaned on the wall outside the classroom wall.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked him.

"This is so confusing." He said.

"The book?" Nora asked.

"Yes. This society's strange rules. Their jobs. I don't understand how this town can exist without Love. How do they make babies?"

Nora chuckled. "They explain that in the fourth book."

"There's more of these?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite quartets." Nora said.

"You're read it?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Last year." Nora said. "It's a great book. The movie was okay."

"Could you help me understand this book?"

"Of course." She said. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Nora's final class of the day was math. She was placed in pre-algebra. In New York, she was in Algebra. This class was way too easy for her. She finished all the homework in class.

Nora walked to Granny's with Paige after school. They had a snack at the diner and worked on homework. Nora was a master at History, having grown up in this world.

"You're so smart," Paige said. "It will be great having someone around who-" she stopped herself.

"Who what?" Nora asked.

"Who is so good in school." Paige said.

 _That's not why you were gonna say. You were probably gonna say some who grew up in the non-magical world, weren't you?_ "I'm not that good in school. Ornithology is a lot of new information to take in."

"It's only group work and lectures. There's no homework." Paige said. "I took it last year."

"Okay. All my other classes are passable here. Pre-algebra is so simple."

Paige gave her a look. "Han-Nickolas is struggling. Maybe you can help him too."

"Why don't I just start a tutoring business?" Nora joked.

Paige giggled.

* * *

Henry stayed at the loft that night. During dinner, Mary Margaret asked him about school and he ranted about Nora.

"School was fine. Nora met Grace, Hansel and Gretel-"

"You didn't tell her their real names did you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Mom," Emma said.

"No. I used their cursed names," Henry said. "I think she likes our school. Apparently other schools don't have a frozen yogurt machine."

"Or bird classes," David said.

Mary Margaret gave him an annoyed look. "Just remember Nora can't stay. She's only here for the week."

Emma was deep in thought and left the loft.

* * *

In her room at Granny's, Nora was watching TV and going on Pinterest on her phone, when there was a knock at her door.

"Who in the world?" Nora thought aloud. She opened the door to find the sheriff in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 5

"I didn't do it." Nora said. The sheriff was in the doorway of Nora's room in the evening.

"I'm not here to arrest you," Emma said. She entered the room. "I have some questions for you."

"More questions?" Nora asked.

"I heard that you paid for a week's stay here." Emma said.

"From Who?" Nora asked.

"Granny." Emma said. "In fact you paid in cash. That's a lot of money to keep on you."

"So I saved up my allowance," Nora said. It's wasn't a lie.

"You ran away, didn't you?" Emma said.

Nora sighed. _Can't lie about this_. "I did, but I swear I'm only here for the week. Then I'll return home."

Emma sighed. "I'm gonna need you to call your parents."

 _But you know I'm not lying!_ Nora rolled her eyes. "Fine." She dialed their number and put her phone up to her ear.

"On speaker," Emma said.

Nora gave a small huff. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. "Please leave a message after the tone. BEEP." The answering machine said. "Hey mom and dad. This is Nora. I'm calling to let you that I'm okay." She eyed Emma. "Like I said, I'll be home in a week."

"6 more days in counting," Emma said.

Nora hung up the phone. And waited for Emma to respond.

"How do I know that was even their number?" Emma said. "Try their cell phones."

"Is this really necessary?" Nora asked. "I mean what sheriff makes a house call for other house calls?"

Emma gave it some consideration. "Give me their number and I'll call them myself. It's getting late. I'll call them tomorrow. And don't even think about giving me a fake number."

Nora wrote the home phone number down and her mom's cell. Emma left Nora's room, leaving Nora to sigh on to her bed.

Day 2

The next morning at Storybrooke Middle School, Henry found Nora before she entered her Ornithology class.

"Nora!" He called.

She turned around to find Henry pushing through the crowd to her. "Henry? What it is?"

He caught up to her and let out a sigh. "I wanted to apologize for my mom. I heard she visited you last night. I hope she wasn't too hard on you. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again."

Nora gave a small smile. "She made me call my parents, but I'm okay. Really. It's nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to hear," Henry said.

Nora leaned towards her class. "I'll see you at lunch Henry. I don't want to be late to Mrs. Blanchard's class."

"Right. I should go too." He said. Yet he still stayed there.

Nora smiled at him. _He's such a dork. Not subtle at all are you. He makes it so obvious_. "I'll see you soon Henry," Nora said. She went into her class.

In Nora's gym class, Nora participated in running the mile. Paige ran alongside her.

"Do you have to run miles at your old school?" Paige asked.

"Ugh, Yes," Nora said. "They're the worst. At least here though, we can get frozen yogurt to cool us down."

"That sound amazing right now." Paige said.

* * *

During lunch, the group sat at their table together. Henry, Nora, Paige, Ava, and Nickolas. Nora and Paige has a cup of frozen yogurt on their trays.

"Ah, frozen yogurt twins," Ava said.

"And then there's the actual twins," Henry gestured to Ava and Nickolas.

They all chuckled and started eating their lunch. "So," Nickolas did with food in his mouth, "a little birdie told me that you," he looked at Nora, "are good at math."

"Pre-algebra problems?" Nora asked.

"Yup," Nickolas said.

"You'll have to make an appointment," Paige joked. "I need help in history."

"And I need help in English," Henry said.

"Well aren't you little miss popular?" Ava joked.

Mary Margaret spotted Nora with Henry and his friends at lunch, laughing and trading snacks.

"By the way, the auditions are after school today," Henry said.

"You're auditioning for the play?" Ava asked.

Nora nodded.

"So am I," Ava said.

* * *

Henry wished Nora good luck on her audition on his way out of the school. Regina, Parker outside the school ready to pick him up, saw them together.

When Henry got into the car, Regina asked, "How was school today?"

"The same as yesterday," he said. He put his seatbelt on.

"I see you've become Nora's tour guide around town." Regina said.

Henry leaned back in his seat. "Mom. Don't make this a big deal."

"Why would I make a big deal?" Regina asked. She began driving down the road. "She's only here for a week."

Henry rolled his eyes. _"You_ don't have to remind me."

"So how if the newcomer doing?"

"Fine. She's really smart. She's read _The Giver_ before. There's a movie too. And she knows history-of course because she grew up in this world-"

"-So did Emma." Regina said.

Henry paused and stared ahead.

Regina likes over at him. "Why don't you invite her over for dinner sometime?"

Henry at up. "Really?"

"Sure." Regina said. "I've yet to have the pleasure of meeting her."

* * *

Ava auditioned just before Nora. _She's not bad. There's a lot to work with_. The director thanked Ava and called for the next auditioner. There were three different judges. The middle was the director. The other two were the assistant director and stage manager. Nora performed a comedic monologue from _Promedy_. The assistant director and stage manager chuckled twice during her audition. The director called for the next auditioner and Nora joined Ava and the rest backstage.

"When do we find out if we made it?" Nora asked.

"The cast list will go up by 2 tomorrow," one boy said.

"During class?" Nora asked.

"Yeah," Ava said. "Students always ask to use the bathroom around 2 to check the list before the rush when school's out."

Nora had a surprised look on her face, forming into a smile. "This School is awesome."

* * *

Nora met Paige after the auditions at the diner. Less than a half hour later, Henry, Nickolas, and Ava joined them in a group study session. They all crowds into a both. Granny came by and gave them complimentary chips and salsa.

"Thanks Granny," Paige said.

Nora tilted her head. "That's your grandma?"

"No," Paige said. "Everyone calls her that."

"She's sort of everyone's grandma," Ava said.

Nickolas had a question about pre-algebra but Nora's phone rang. "Hang on," She said. She scooted out of the booth. "I have to take this. My parents." She ran to the bathroom. "What?" Nora asked, annoyed. "Must you call me several times a day?" She checked the stall to make sure they were empty.

"Phase 2 done yet?" Devin asked.

"Not yet," Nora said. "It's only day 2." She started at the door, making sure no one would walk in.

"Well do you have everything else?" Devin asked.

Nora paused for a moment. "I'm on it."

"Tonight Nora," Devin said.

"Devin," Nora said. "I'm making real progress here. This could ruin it."

"We don't have time!" Devin said. "Get it done. I don't need to remind you why we're doing all of this or how important it is."

Nora looked up with a nervous expression growing on her face. "No you don't. I'll get it."

Nora hung up and went back to her study session. By 6pm most of the group have to head home for dinner. Paige stayed a little later.

"Hey do you want to have dinner at my house? It's just me and my dad." Paige offered.

"That's sounds amazing, Paige, truly but I need to study for bird class." Nora said.

"But there aren't any tests in her class," Paige said.

"I know, but I want to impress Mrs. Blanchard." Nora lied.

"Alright." Paige said. "See you tomorrow."

"I hope so..." Nora said quietly.

* * *

Nora went back to her room to change into dark clothes. She put on a dark beanie and headed out as soon as it got dark outside. She brought a paper clip and her cell phone. Nora walked up to the back door of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and picked the lock with the paper clip. Nora used the flashlight in her phone to illuminate the room. She made her way up to the front of the shop and examined the items in the glass shelves. She scanned the items slowly until she found a blue stone. Nora carefully picked it up and stared at the rock. It was shimmering and smooth. Nora was in such awe of finding the rock that she didn't notice someone standing in the doorway behind her, until they shined their flashlight on Nora. "Who are you?" They asked.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 6

Nora gasped and closed her eyes. _Crap!_ She checked to see if there was any clear way to escape. There wasn't.

"Turn around," the person said, still shining their light on Nora.

Nora slowly turned around as she stood up. "It's just me."

"Nora?" The person said.

"Unfortunately. And who are you?"

They shined the light on their face. "Me." It was Belle. "The owner of this shop."

"So you're...Mrs. Gold?" Nora said.

"It's Belle. Only Belle." She said. "Now why are you breaking into my shop?"

Nora tilted her head. "What did I break?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "You snuck in after hours. What are you doing here?"

"I..." Nora stammered. She put her hands together and got on her knees. "Please don't call the police! Please! I'm so sorry. I didn't take anything!"

Belle put her hand up. "Calm down. Why are you here?"

Nora stood up. "I thought this shop might have something."

"Like what?" Belle folded her arms.

"A lost family heirloom," Nora said. "My family lost it on a road trip from Canada. Thought it could have been dropped off here... possibly."

"What was it?" Belle asked.

Nora slid her hand down the counter as she walked closer to Belle. "It was a locket."

"Why wouldn't you just come in during store hours?" Belle asked.

Nora bit her lip and thought quickly. "The adults in this town aren't all welcoming. I see the looks some of you give me. Watching me. Like In an outsider. Like I don't belong."

Belle sighed and turned the light on. "Come on the back and let's have a talk."

Bewildered, Nora joined her. "I get that this is a small town but I just feel unwelcome by some of them."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Belle said. "Especially if you're not staying..."

Nora looked down. "Right."

"You aren't staying are you?" Belle asked.

"I have family back in New York."

"But you could still visit," Belle said. "It's not too far a drive. You seem to have made some really good friends here."

"What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"You're acting like you're going to stay here." Belle said. "Are you?"

Nora sat back. "It's not up to me. I-I can't stay. I promised I would be back in a week. In 5 days."

"You want to stay." Belle said. "You have a reason to."

"I've made friends here. I've never met somebody so welcoming as Henry. And Paige is so funny. She makes me want to be her best friend. And Ava is not upset that I want to be in the same play."

Belle looked at Nora. "Our town, you may have noticed, is a bit unconventional. We haven't had good experiences with strangers."

"They don't trust me," Nora said. "And this stunt will only make it worse." She buried her face.

"Calm down," Belle said. "I can see your heart is good. You didn't take anything, so I have nothing to report."

"You're letting me go?" Nora asked.

"It's late. Go back to your room. Get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Belle said.

Nora got up and backed out of the room. "Thank you!"

Nora ran back to her room at the bed and breakfast. Once inside her room, she revealed the blue stone in her pocket.

Nora put the stone in her dresser and lied on her bed. She took out her phone and called Devin. "I got it."

"You could the stone?" He asked. He sounded groggy.

"Yep. I got caught though. Had to lie to Belle about some family heirloom and how the people here are mean." Nora said.

Devin chuckled over the phone.

"She believed me. She was so nice about it. I feel bad stealing from her."

"Well get over it. That's not even the worse thing you'll have to do. Not by a long shot." Devin said. "Good work. Good night." He hung up the phone.

Nora put her phone on the nightstand and stared at the dresser drawer where she hid the rock.

* * *

Day 3

During breakfast at the diner, Nora could swear she hear Leroy and his friends talking about a dragon - a real dragon in Storybrooke. When they said it was green, Nora thought about Pete's drawing her art class. "Pete. Dragon-Pete's Dragon!" Nora said quietly.

During her Art class, Nora leaned over to Pete, asking him about the dragon he was drawing yet again. "You've got a theme Pete." She said.

"It's not a theme when it's the exact same thing." He showed her his passed few projects. A painted green dragon, a green sketched dragon, and a cut out green dragon. Same amount of toes, similar face. same tail.

"The same dragon." Nora said. "Why this dragon? What makes this dragon special?"

"He-" Pete stooped himself. "He was an imaginary friend I had when I was alone. He helped me find shelter and good food."

"And where is your dragon now?" Nora asked.

"I don't know." Pete said. He sounded worried about this creature.

* * *

During lunch the group agreed to meet up at Granny's diner after school and rehearsal.

"That was really fun yesterday," Nickolas said.

"You just like the free chips," Ava said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. The group giggled and smiled.

"Rehearsals won't start until tomorrow," Ava said. "That is, if we get in."

"You'll get in," Paige said. "Both of you."

Nora smiled at her. You are just the perfect friend aren't you?

Nickolas says, "I wish it could always be like this."

The group looked at him.

"It is always like this, Nik," Ava said.

"No," Henry said. "He means Nora."

"You've completed our group," Paige said.

Nora tried not to smile. "You're only saying that 'cause I'm new here."

"That's not true," Henry said. He reached for her hand but pulled back.

Nora noticed this and turned away. "You guys make it really hard to leave."

"Then we're doing our job," Ava said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

In English class, their teacher assigned them to read chapters 19 and 20. Nora bit her lip, knowing what would happen in those chapters.

While walking over to her last class of the day, Henry walked beside her. "Hey, Nora."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, my mom invited you over to dinner tonight." He said.

"Oh." She said. "Yeah. That would be cool." She answered. Nora made a weird face. "Where do you live?"

"At the Mayor's mansion." He said. "Dinner is at 6. I'll see you then." He quickly kissed her check and walked away, leaving Nora stunned. _What just happened? I'm having dinner with the Evil Queen!? Oh no._

* * *

Nora constantly checked the clock during her math class. 1:55...1:56...1:57. _Ugh can't time move any faster!?_ Nora wasn't even taking any notes. She already knew how do this kind of math. She looked back up at the clock. Still 1:57. At the stroke of 1:59, Nora asked to use the bathroom. Once outside the class, she bolted for the theater's box office window where they would post the cast list. She sighed, annoyed that it wasn't up yet. Standing several feet away, around the corner, Nora looked down and wondered, _why do I care so much? It's not like I'm staying here. I'm not actually going to be in the play, performing. But it would be nice to be in show, to see what all the fuss is about. I just want to know if I can get into a play. That's all… that's why I care. Nothing more._

She was so long in thought, she hadn't noticed the stage manager walking out of the theater room holding a piece of paper. She spotted Ava walking outside of her classroom several yards away. In fact, several people form the audition were approaching the window from all directions of the school. Nora began walking up to the cast list. Three auditioners beat her to the list, covering the list with their hands scrolling to find their names.

"I got Jeremy!" one actor said. "I got a big role!"

"I'm in the ensemble, again," another said.

"I'm the maid," the third girl said. "Yay."

"Yay?" said the first. "That's a tiny role."

"I get three lines," the girl said. "How exciting."

"Whatever," said the first boy. "Aw, look, it's my co-star," he said to Nora.

"Huh?" Nora said. She looked at the cast list. "Lillianna?" she said. "I'm one of the lead characters."

"Congratulations." He said.

Nora checked the cast list. The actor for Jeremy is named Charlie. The boy in the ensemble is named Oliver. The girl is Penny. "Thanks Charlie _._ " _Hey Charlie, ever been to a chocolate_ _factory?_

Ava came by and saw that she got a medium sized role. She was happy with that.

The second boy said to Nora, "Too bad you're only here for 2 more school days."

* * *

Their group study session at Granny's diner ended early. They didn't have much homework to work on. Henry stayed behind with Nora, still needing to read those 2 chapters of the Giver.

"Do you want to read that at the beach?" Nora asked.

Henry's face lit up. "Yeah. Sounds great."

They walked over the beach and started reading aloud. It was mostly Nora reading and asking Henry questions from the story to make sure he's listening. "You have to listen," Nora said. "This is a very important scene." She read the part of the story where they find out what 'release' means. She saw Henry's face fall as she read the tragic scene.

"Release is death!?" Henry said.

Nora nodded.

"Wait-he- his dad killed a baby!"

"The lighter weight twin," Nora said.

"Wait the Giver's daughter asked to be released-did she know that it really meant." Henry asked.

Nora nodded, "she knew what she was doing. She couldn't live knowing how awful the world could be and being the only person who could know those awful things."

"But the world had good things too. Things she learned about. Things that her society doesn't have. I mean, isn't the good better than the bad?"

"Depends how bad things are," Nora said.

Henry smiled at Nora. "I'm glad you're here Nora. You're very intellectual."

"Whoa, big word for Henry Mills."

He chuckled and they continued reading.

* * *

Nora went to her room at the bed and breakfast and rummaged through her clothes for a proper outfit. Mostly, she had t shirts and jeans. She brought one dress. It was dark blue with a simple pattern. "This will have to do." She said aloud. The next task was deciding on a hair style. Devin called her and she put him on speaker.

"Nora?" he asked.

"Hey Devin. You're on speaker. I'm getting ready for a dinner with Henry and his mom!"

"Wait, which mom?" he asked.

"Ha. Ha. The Evil Queen. Regina!" Nora said.

"Woah. That's great! He trusts you."

"Not completely. No one here has told me the truth about magic." Nora said.

"Is that your girlfriend?" someone asked on Devin's side of the phone.

"Go away!" Devin shouted. Nora heard a door slam. "I cannot wait to be free of this place."

"We're getting there. I have the stone from Gold's shop and the elixir from Robin's apartment. Or should I say Bealfire's apartment."

"We just need two more ingredients to complete this." Devin said.

"And they're brewing," Nora said. She played with her hair. "How do you dress for an Evil Queen? Or any queen?"

"Just wear your hair up. She's into that." Devin said.

"Like a pony tail or a bun?" Nora asked.

There was a commotion on Devin's end of the phone. "I have to go. Don't eat her apples." He hung up the phone.

Nora sighed and continued to debate over her appearance for the dinner.

* * *

Nora arrived right on time to the Mayor's Mansion. Paige's dad drove her over there. Nora froze when she was Regina in person, standing in the doorway.

"So you're the talk of the town. Ms. Baker."

"Yeah," Nora said. "I'm Nora." She tried to sound confident. She calmed down as she walked inside. _Hey. She's not that tall. She's just wearing heels. My mom's taller than her_.

"Hi Nora," Henry greeted her.

"Hey," Nora smiled at him.

"Dinner's ready," Regina said. "It's a good thing you were on time. The food would have gotten cold." She walked into the dining room.

Nora was in awe of each new room they came across _. "The place is huge! A modern day castle._ _So many rooms of hallways used for space. An office room, a study, a game room. So many pictures of Henry."_ Nora noticed.

The dining room was no exception. The meal was already on the table with three empty plates. Regina took her seat at the end and Henry and Nora sat on opposite ends. Regina revealed the meal: Lasagna and salad.

Nora gave a half smile. She had heard about Regina's specialty-lasagna with red pepper flakes. Nora took a bit and her eyes widened. Regina and Henry were watching her. "Oh my God, that s good lasagna," Nora said.

Regina smiled and Henry giggled.

And then Regina began her interview of Nora. "How old are you Nora?"

"14," Nora said.

"Where do you live?"

"New York."

"Ah… I hear it's great there. Why did you leave?"

"Mom" Henry said.

"It's okay," Nora said. "I needed a break from it all."

"Did you live in an apartment or a house? Regina asked.

I lived in the same building as your boyfriend Robin Hood! "Apartment."

"Do you have parents?"

"Yes. And a little brother, Noah."

"Nora and Noah?" Regina asked. "How pretentious."

"Mom," Henry said.

Regina made a face. "Alright. I heard you are quite skilled, both academically and acting wise."

"I'm really not much of an actress." Nora said, ironically. "Back in New York, my audition would have gotten me in the ensemble, if in the play at all."

"I am curious as to why you auditioned if you don't plan on staying?" Regina asked.

"I just-I wanted to see what theater is like in a place that it isn't most known for." Nora said.

"So you still plan on leaving at the end of the week?" Regina asked.

"Ugh, why does everyone always ask me that?" Nora calmed down. "Sorry. Uh-yes."

For dessert, Regina offered an apple pie. Nora waited for Regina and Henry to take a bite. Even then, Nora mostly ate the crust.

* * *

When Nora got back to her room that night, she called her brother on the apartment phone. She checked the time. 8:27pm. She hoped her brother would pick up but also that no one would. Alas, Noah did pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

Nora smiled, "Noah, it's your big sister."

"Nora," he said. "Mom and dad are really mad at you. And I miss you. When are you coming home?"

"A few more days Noah. I miss you too." She said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to watch some TV and go to sleep."  
"What channel?" he asked.

She smiled and turned on the TV. "How about Disney channel."

"Okay." He turned the TV on and put on the Disney channel.

Nora did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 7

Day 4

Nora talked to Pete once again in her art class. That morning, she lied in bed thinking about the Pete's Dragon story. Both versions. She looked over at Pete's drawing in class. "When did you first meet this dragon?" She asked him.

"A few years ago..." Pete said. "I was nine when I first met him. He was there for me and helped me get through a dark time."

"Abusive guardians?" Nora remembered from the movie.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." Nora said. "When did you two part ways?"

"We didn't part ways exactly. We got separated. When we moved here a few months ago, I thought he was gone. I thought he got left behind-" Pete said.

"What?" Nora asked. When he didn't reply Nora added, "Have you seen your dragon in Storybrooke?"

Pete's face grew serious. "You just want to laugh at me."

"You think your dragon is real, don't you?" Nora said. "Tell me, where does he live?"

"Stop it Nora." He said.

"Aw c'mon. I really want to know. I'm curious as to how wild your imagination is." Nora played.

Pete sighed, "Alright. He lives in the forest."

"How come no one has seen him?"

"He's invisible when he doesn't want to be seen."

Nora grinned.

"Don't laugh," Pete said.

"I'm not. I'm not. Maybe we should look for him. A really life dragon. How awesome would that me?"

"Are you serious?"

Nora leaned forward. "Yes. Come join us at lunch."

* * *

Nora's day continued to excel as Paige invited her to a sleepover at her house during Gym class.

"That would be great," Nora said. But Nora wasn't sure if she would actually make it to the sleepover.

* * *

Nora walked up to the group with Pete by her side. Henry looked confused and worried.

"Pete?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. I invited him to our lunch today." Nora said. She sat down at the table and Pete sat next to her.

"Okay?" Paige said.

"Pete told me a story and I just had to share it with you guys." Nora said.

Paige eyes Henry Who was growing more uneasy.

"Sorry, how did you two meet?" Ava asked.

"Art class," Pete said.

"Pete has a dragon," Nora blurted, casually.

Nickolas nearly spat out his drink.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Nora said. "He draws him every day. He's big. Green. He flies."

"Okay?" Paige said. "Why is this important?"

"My dragon is here, in town. Hiding in the woods."

"That's your-" Nickolas covered his mouth.

"You believe this?" Henry asked.

"I think it's worth looking into. I mean how co would it be to see a real life dragon." Nora said.

Ava made a face as if she's already seen one.

"But dragons are..." Paige said.

"They don't..." Nickolas said.

"You haven't seen his drawings," Nora said. "He has a whole story for this dragon. I mean, wouldn't it be cool if there really was a dragon in the woods? What have we got to lose?"

"Our time?" Ava said.

"Shh," Nickolas said. "Are you serious about this?"

Nora and Pete nodded.

"Alright," Henry said. "After school and rehearsal, I'll meet you two at Granny's."

"Hey we're all going," Paige said.

* * *

On their way to English class, Henry told Nora, "You really surprised me today."

"I did?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your faith in Pete's story. Your open mindedness." He said.

Nora smiled.

"Before we venture out into the woods," he began. He sounded nervous. "Do you want to go with me to my secret library?"

Nora gave him a look. "Your what? Is that a code for-"

"No. No. It's at the sor-it's at a mansion that nobody lives in. There's a huge library there." Henry said.

"Ah." Nora said. "Still sounds fake but I'll meet you after rehearsal."

Henry chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

After school began the first day of rehearsal. Nora didn't mention that she would be leaving next week. The cast engaged in a 15 warm up consisting of tongue twisters, an energizer and a game. They cast did a cold reading of the script before the director dismissed them for the day.

* * *

On Nora's way to the mansion, following the direction Henry gave her, she pulled out her phone and called Devin.

"Hello?" He said. He voice sounded muffled, like he was eating food.

"Devin?" Nora asked.

"Who else would it be?" Devin said. "What's the update? Do they trust you?"

"We're getting awfully close. Henry asked me to meet him at his secret hide out. And Paige invited me to a sleepover." Nora said.

"Who's Paige?" Devin asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well don't get distracted by side friends. You need to get Henry to trust you. He has to tell you about magic."

"I know. I even did something to accelerate the process."

"What did you do Nora?"

"There's a kid in my art class. Pete and he believes his dragon is in the woods. He told me himself. I told the group and seemed all open to the idea of magic."

"So if you find a dragon, they'll have to tell you," Devin said.

"Yeah. It's a great idea."

"You should have told me before. This could have backfired." Devin said. "But I appreciate you trying to speed things up."

Nora spotted Belle as she was walking. Nora gasped and hung up her phone while quickly walking passed Belle. Belle turned back and glared at Nora. That glare was more than enough for Nora to know that Belle knew she took something.

Belle went into her library and dialed a number on the phone.

* * *

Henry stood at the doorway of the sorcerer's mansion, waited for Nora. "Glad you made it."

"You weren't kidding. This place is huge." Nora said.

Henry led the way through the mansion. "How was rehearsal?"

"Good..." she stared at the random door in the middle of the living room. "Uh..."

"Rich people don't always buy practical things." Henry said. "C'mon."

 _You can't fool me. That's a portal_.

He led her to a seemingly dead end, until he pulled the light down. The wall turned to the side, revealing a new room-the library. Nora's face lit up as she saw the secret room revealed.

Henry gazed at her.

"We don't have anything this cool in New York." Nora said.

Henry chuckled, "Yeah I like to come here to get away from the world and emerge myself in another."

Nora pulled out one of the books. "Ooh. It's heavy." She opened up the storybook, full of detailed images and fairytales. She skimmed the book titles and pulled out one on dragons. "This is probably useful." She handed it to Henry. While he looked in the book, Nora found a book about Neverland. It had the story of how Tinkerbell ended up working for Pan. Also how Felix got his scar.

"Find anything?" Henry asked.

Nora closed the book. "No. Did you?" "According to this," Henry said, "the dragon Pete describes is right here," he pointed to the two pages. "They're credibly and o my eat plants. They're like imaginary friends, leaving when the children they protect grow up."

Nora read along. "Most only stay with their designated child for a year until moving on. Well Eliot's overstayed his welcome."

"Eliot?"

"The dragon's name." Nora said.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Henry said.

"Sure."

"What's your favorite fairytale?" Henry asked.

Nora paused for a moment. _Peter Pan obviously_. "Snow White," Nora said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the loft, the heroes were having a meeting. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, Belle all gathered in a circle in the loft.

"Nora's done it now," Mary Margaret said.

"I'll have a cut with her," Emma said, reaching for her cuffs.

"Woah, wait." Killian said. "You're going to arrest her?"

"She stole from Belle," Emma said.

"Technically she stole from my husband," Belle said.

"Still calling him your husband?" Regina said.

"Well legally he still is. It's not like anyone can get divorce papers to him," Belle said.

"I knew that girl was trouble," Mary Margaret said.

"You said she was excelling in your class," David said.

"As a student she's fine. That's not the part that worries me." Mary Margaret said.

"Do you think she came her from pure reasons?" Belle asked.

"Why do you mean?" Killian asked.

"Everyone here seems to think Nora doesn't know anything about magic. Well we want to keep it that way, don't we?" Belle said. "You all seem like you have not intentions of letting her find out the truth."

"Did you tell her something?" Regina asked. "No," Belle said.

"I think our biggest concern is making sure her new friends don't tell her anything." Mary Margaret said.

"Henry," Emma said.

"He won't say anything," Regina said.

"Oh yeah? Where is he right now?" Killian asked.

"He's with her." Emma said.

"She can't be trusted," Mary Margaret said. "Wait," Regina said. "I met her. I had dinner with her. She didn't seem villainous."

"That doesn't mean she's pure," Mary Margaret said.

"Does everyone here think arresting her is the answer?" David asked. "I think that's a bit too far."

"Aye," Killian said. "Have her give the item back. She's only a kid."

"If you mind I'd like to have a talk with her too," Belle said to Emma, "when you do find her."

* * *

Back at the sorcerer's mansion, Henry and Nora we're sitting of the table inside the library. He seized his moment. Henry leaned closer to her and she leaned too. Their lips touched softly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Boy's Revenge: Lost Girl

Chapter 8

The rest of Henry's friends showed up outside the sorcerer's mansion a half hour later. Paige, Ava, Nickolas and Pete all showed up together. Pete led the way into the forest.

"Nora," Ava said, "Do you really believe there's a dragon out there?" She walked behind Nora.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Nora asked. "Do you think I'm crazy or something?"

"No," Henry quickly said.

"How much farther?" Paige asked Pete.

"We're almost there. Eliot likes caves. The only cave in the woods is just beyond the well." Pete said.

As they passed the well, Nora took a look at it. _So this is where the magic happens. The birthplace of magic on this town_.

"Nora?" Paige called her.

"Coming," Nora said.

As they came closer to the cave, they heard the tussling of tree and snapping of twigs.

"Wait," Pete said, extending his arm out in front of the group. The group pause for several moments before they saw a large green object zoom by.

"Woah!"

They found the cave and discovers claw marks and tic tac toe games engraved in the walls.

"Who did he play with?" Paige asked.

"Himself," Pete said. "We used to play but he must have been so alone out here."

"This doesn't actually prove there is a dragon," Ava said.

"What about that green creature we saw zooming by?" Nickolas asked.

"Could have been the wind. We are surround by trees." Ava said.

"Pessimism doesn't look good on you," Nora said.

"I just don't want anyone to be disappointed-" Ava gasped.

Crawling up to them was a 30 foot tall fury, green dragon.

"It's real," Paige said.

Henry looked over at Nora who was staring at the dragon, unmoving.

"Eliot," Pete said, walking up to him.

Henry slowly approached Nora.

"Am I dreaming?" She turned to Henry. "Is that really a dragon standing in front of us?"

"Technically it's sitting." Henry said. He held her hand.

Nora smiled and walked with Henry up to the dragon. "Could I pet him?" Nora asked.

Pete nodded. He seemed surprised by her question.

The dragon's fur was thick, like horse hair, but flowed like car hair. "He's unlike any other animal I've seen." She said. "It's nice to meet you Eliot."

Paige titles her head at Nora. "She's so accepting," She said to Ava and Nickolas.

"There's no turning back now." Ava said.

"We have to tell her everything," Nickolas said, "now that we know we trust her."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Paige asked.

Suddenly a thunderstorm rippled through the town. Scared, Eliot backed away from them.

"No, wait!" Pete said.

The dragon whined and swing his tail, knocking Ava several feet away.

"Gretel!" Nickolas shouted. He ran over to her.

Nora's eyes widened. Not because Nickolas said her real name. Because that's what hit her. It was the dragon! Not a car but a real life dragon!

Eliot turned around, bumping into trees and bushes. Nora jumped over his tail as it came by. The dragon roared loudly.

"Get back!" Someone shouted from behind them.

"Mom?" Henry said to Regina. Emma was right behind her. "Mom?"

"Get down!" Emma said.

She and Regina stood in front of the dragon and readied to use magic on it.

"No! Don't?!" Pete shouted. He ran towards them.

Paige stopped him by grabbing him. "You'll come into more harm than your dragon if they hit you."

Emma and Regina blasted some magic on to the dragon. Eliot ducked to block them and jumped up to fly away.

Emma and Regina turned to the group of teenagers.

"Henry were you thinking!?" Regina said.

"You don't know what you're dealing with out here," Emma said.

"Why would you even come out into the woods after dark?" Regina asked. "You said you were at the diner."

"It's our job to protect the town" Emma added.

"He's not a threat," Pete said.

"Speak for yourself," Nickolas said. He held a groggy Ava in his arms.

Nora ran over to her. "Is she alive?"

"Yes," Nickolas said.

"Her ankle looks broken," Paige said.

Emma and Regina eyed each other.

"Nora?" Emma asked.

Everyone looked over at her.

"What?" Nora asked.

Henry stepped forward. "We have something to tell you."

* * *

Regina carried Ava out of sight before poof-ing her to the hospital.

"Magic is real," Paige said. They all gathered around Nora around a campfire. "We've all known."

"We come from fairytale books, although those books are our history." Nickolas said. "Most of it is a little different than you may recall."

Henry paused waiting for Nora to respond. "Do you have any questions?"

"Has this town always been here?" Nora asked.

"No, it first came her in 1982," Henry said.

"How has this town not been discovered by the world yet?" Nora asked.

"It's been cloaked," Paige said.

"Is Frankenstein real?" Nora asked.

"Yep," Henry said. "He was your doctor here."

She chuckled, playing along as if she didn't already know. "What about Dracula?"

"Not that we know of," Paige said.

"Is Peter Pan real?" Nora asked. She knew he was. She wanted to hear their opinion.

Henry laughed, "Oh yes. And he's not the same character you remember."

"Oh no," Paige said. "He kidnapped Henry."

"And my dad when he was my age." Henry said. "Funny story, Pan's actually my great grandfather."

Nora's has dropped. "What!? Oh my God!"

Paige giggled, "That's not even the most interesting part of his family tree."

"One of my mom's is dating Killian," Henry said. "That's Captain Hook."

"And Tinkerbell is a Nurse at the hospital," Nickolas said. "I really should be going to check on her." He walked away. "By the way, my real name is Hansel. I'm off to see Gretel."

"What about the lost boy's?" Nora asked.

"They're around," Henry said. "Some of them stayed in Storybrooke and some left to find a new family."

Several feet away, Emma and Regina spied in their conversation.

"Now that she knows, are our worries over? Or have they just begun?" Emma asked.

"Considering she stole from Belle, I'd say this is not a good sign." Regina said.

"We have to tell Henry," Emma said.

"You have to. It's your night." Regina said.

* * *

Nora fell on to her bed at Granny's with a huge smile on her face. She sqee-ed and cheered. I saw a dragon. _A real life dragon! Magic is real! They trust me too! They told me the truth about this town-even their true identities. Everything will Change now, for the better._

Her phone rang. Nora saw that it was Devin and hesitated to answer. She ignored the phone call and got ready for bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the loft, Emma broke the news that Nora found out about magic. Shocked and worried, Mary Margaret and David shared their concerns.

"Does Henry even know that Nora stole from the pawnshop?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I was just about to tell him," Emma said.

Henry hopped down the steps of the loft.

"Henry," Emma said. "Perfect timing. We need to talk-"

Henry held a VHS in his hand.

"What's that?" David asked.

Henry held up his "Pete's Dragon" VHS.

"A VHS?" Emma said. "I remember these."

"Me too," Henry said. "And I remember this movie. It was weird, but I remember this boy named Pete and his green dragon who was his companion."

"Sound familiar," Mary Margaret said.

"There's more. It was a musical but that's not relevant. Pete was found by a kind lady and her father who operated a lighthouse." Henry added.

"What does that have to do with-" Emma asked.

"The Woman was named Nora." Henry said. He gestured as if it was a big reveal.

"Henry it's just a coincidence," Emma said.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe she's a part of the story. The details are different in every real story. Maybe Nora was really young. She's already helped Pete. And the dragon is the reason she's in town." Henry explained. "I believe she's a part of the story. Pete's story. Our story. I think she was meant to come to Storybrooke."


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 9

Day 5

The first thing Nora did on Friday morning was smile. _Magic is real. I've seen it! I saw a dragon!_ Then she got the song _, "I saw a dragon,_ " stuck in her head.

During her Ornithology class, Mary Margaret continued to keep a watchful eye on her. Gosh, you didn't want me to know the truth. Now that I do, you're still watching me.

In Art class, Pete leaned over to Nora, "I've been thinking about Eliot."

"So have I," Nora said. "He's amazing."

"He's not safe here. He hurt Ava-" Pete said.

"She's fine. Nickolas texted, she's in school today."

"He hurt you too," Pete said. He faced her.

Nora stared at him, surprised he knew. "What do you mean?"

Peter looked ahead. "There was no car accident. He hit you, accidentally. He's so huge. He's not safe in a town full of innocent people. They're not safe either." Pete said. The more he spoke, the further away he seemed.

"What are you getting at?" Nora said.

"I need to let him go." Pete said.

Nora put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you need any help?"

He turned to her and nodded.

* * *

In Gym class, Paige discussed her plans for the Saturday sleepover while running pacers from one end of the basketball court to the next.

"I was thinking we could make ice cream sundaes-" Paige said. She was cut off by the teacher's whistle: _beep!_ After each whistle blow they ran across the dad got us all the toppings. Fudge, caramel, sprinkles, cherries-" _beep!_

"Sounds delicious," Nora said.

"And I'm not what kind of movies you like. Most of ours are old-" _beep!_ "I don't suppose you brought movies?" Paige said.

"Well I do have Netflix, but we could watch that anytime-" _beep!_ They ran across the court. "I like fantasy movies and comedies. Also horror." _Beep!_

"Ooh! We could watch _sixteen candles!_ And _the Princess Bride_. Oh, it's prefect." Paige said. _Beep!_

Nora giggled, "It really is."

* * *

All eyes were on Ava as she sat down at their table with her boot. "Guys I'm fine." She said. The group made awkward smiles and went back to their lunch.

Ava looked at the group. "Where's-" She began. She saw Pete sitting at his old spot, alone. Ava got up and stumbled over to him. The group watched as she invited him back over to their table.

Nora looked at Pete and Ava and smiled _. I really have changed this group. They have a new member. Whatever happens, I made a difference in their lives..._

Nickolas announced that he got a B on his math test.

"Oh my god!" Nora said. "That's great news!"

He pulled out the graded test as proof.

Ava held it up high. The group cheered for him.

* * *

In English class, they were finishing up The Giver. The teacher gave them a writing prompt at the start of class. "Could you imagine leaving your home because you found out some terrible secret about it?"

Henry chuckled. He did. He ran away to Boston to find his birth mother after discovering his town was full of fairytale characters. But then he looked over at Nora. Why did she leave? And could she stay here?

* * *

Henry walked beside Nora after class and held her hand. Nora smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Nora," Henry said, "are you busy after rehearsal?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"I would love for you to come to my other house for dinner."

"Your other house?"

"Two moms. Two houses." He said. "It's a loft. Now that you know the truth, I want you to meet them and them to get to know the real you."

Nora nodded, "okay." _Oh my God. This is really happening. He's falling. Devin would be pleased... when I tell. Whenever I tell him. I'll wait until he calls. I don't want phase 5 to begin yet. I still have 2 more days._

* * *

During rehearsal, the cast engaged in the same warm up routine as the previous day. Afterwards, the director began blocking the first few scenes. Ava watched Nora perform the first few scenes with a few other actors. Ava's first scene was later in the script. The ensemble giggled as the lead actors performed the comedic scenes.

* * *

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Baby Neal, were all at the loft getting ready for their meal with Nora. Mary Margaret made mashed potatoes and chicken. Emma prepared the salad. David and Henry set the table. An 80s CD played on the radio.

 _Knock knock_.

The room got quiet.

David rubbed his hands together. "Showtime."

Henry opened the door for Nora. She wore a dark green dress she bought earlier that day from a clothing store. Henry has a big smile on his face as always around her. "Welcome."

Nora smiled and entered the loft. "Hello." She said.

Henry cleared his throat. His family stood in a line and he went down one by one. "You've already met Mary Margaret. I call her grandma."

"Wait what?" Nora asked. "You're so young."

"It's complicated," Mary Margaret said.

"And this is my grandpa David," Henry said.

"Nice to meet you," Nora said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," David said.

"And this is my mom, who you've also already met," Henry said.

"Emma," Nora said. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," Emma said.

Henry gave Emma a look and moved on to the baby. "And this is my uncle Neal," Henry said. He was in his high chair.

"Hi Neal," Nora said in a cute voice.

Neal hit his hands on the tray of his high chair.

"Let's not keep Neal waiting much longer," Mary Margaret said, cueing everyone to take their seats at the table. Mary Margaret and David sat at one end. Neal was at the corner next to them. Emma, Nora, and Henry sat on the other side.

"You know Nora," Emma said, "my first magical encounter here was a dragon too."

"Technically that was after I was sick," Henry said.

"But that dragon wasn't nearly as friendly," Mary Margaret said.

"Well I wouldn't call that green dragon friendly," David said.

"You're lucky to be in Storybrooke right now," Henry said. "It's the safest it's ever been, despite the dragon."

"Oh," Nora said.

"Yeah, Rumplestiltskin is no longer a resident." Henry said. "I mean, he was my grandpa but he also tried to kill me."

Nora's eyes widened.

"I told you the family tree was complicated." Henry said.

Nora giggled, and so did David.

As the meal went on, Nora opened up to them and vice versa. She talked about her little brother, Noah and living in New York. She left out seeing Robin Hood and loving in the same apartment building as him.

Nora showed them a picture of her brother on her phone and left her phone on the table next to her plate.

"We actually lived in New York for a year during a curse," Henry said.

"Wow, really?" Nora said.

"Yeah, we lived in a nice apartment in upstate New York." Emma said. "Probably why we never crossed paths."

"Speaking of New York," Mary Margaret said, "We actually have a friend there-"

"Mom," Emma said. She locked eyes with her. "Not the time."

Nora's phone lit up. It was on silent, but the bright screen with an incoming call was visible. Nora was so engaged in their conversation that she didn't even notice.

As they finished up the meal, Nora went to use the bathroom.

Mary Margaret and David started on the dishes. "Nora seems really friendly," David said. "Trustworthy."

"Yeah she really surprised me tonight," Mary Margaret said.

Nora's phone rang again.

Emma looked over at her phone. "Someone keeps calling her," she said to herself. Emma reached over and picked up the phone. She pressed "accept" and held the phone to her ear.

"Nora, why have you been ignoring me!? I need to know what's going on in Storybrooke. Did they tell you about magic yet?"

Emma recognized the voice. "Devin."

"Mom?" Henry asked. "Is that Nora's phone?"

Nora walked out of the bathroom and froze, seeing Emma with her phone.

Devin hung up the phone.

Emma held the phone up and glared at Nora. "You."

"Mom what are you doing?" Henry asked.

"She lied about everything," Emma sneered.

Guilt was written all over Nora's face. She tried to play it off. "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend Devin called." Emma said. She scrolled through Nora's phone.

"Give me my phone," Nora reached for it, but Emma moved her hand away.

"Devin? The lost boy?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Emma said. She continued to read through the texts. "You were talking to him the whole time Nora! You knew everything about magic. About this town before you stepped foot here."

"Nora please tell me this isn't true," Henry said.

Guilt consumed her face. "I can't."

"Why?" David asked. "Why would you lie about everything?"

"It's Revenge," Emma said. "Devin's revenge. He sent you to do his work."

"I knew we couldn't trust you," Mary Margaret said.

Nora looked around the room. Looks of anger and confusion. Henry's face read of anger with a hint of devastation.

Emma handed Nora her phone. "Get. Out."

Nora took her phone and ran out of the loft. She started down the stairs, sobbing. She called Devin back, leaving a voicemail. "Everything is ruined! I-" She looked up and gasped.

Hook was standing right in front of her. He looked at her and tilted his head. "You. You're the girl that gave me directions."


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 10

 _Flashback:_ A few days after Devin was kicked out of Storybrooke, a social worker found him. He sat miserably in her office, while she looked for a foster home to place him in.

"What's your last name, Devin?" she asked him.

"…Samuels," he said.

The social worker looked puzzled when she typed his name in the computer system. "Devin Samuels is dead. He disappeared back in 1974. He'd be in his 80s." She showed him on the computer screen. "What's your real name?"

"I told you. I am Devin Samuels. It's a common name." he said.

She typed away on her computer for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Devin, I've just found a home for you. We should leave right away since it's a bit of a drive from her in Maine."

"Where is it?" Devin asked.

"New York."

* * *

"I did make it to Times Square," Killian said to Nora as they walked away from the loft, in present day Storybrooke. "Huge place. Too many people. But I did meet a coworker of Emma's that told me where she lived."

Nora stopped sobbing for a moment to look up at him. "So I did help you out?"

"Yeah." He said. "And now here we are. In Storybrooke."

Nora walked along quietly for a few steps. "Why are you talking to me? I mean, why aren't you asking me why I ran out of the loft?"

Killian tilted his head. "It's clear you're upset. I've found that it's better to talk about it than to run off and do something foolish."

"You're not gonna want anything to also with me once you know," Nora said.

He nodded and replied, "You helped me once. I'll extend the same curtesy to you."

Nora let it a calm sigh and explained herself to Captain Hook.

After giving her side of the story (leaving out the part about the ingredients for the spell) at the docs, Killian let her stay at the docs for a place to sleep after she asked him.

"I don't want to go back to Granny's yet. I feel they'll ambush me there..." Nora said. She sat at one of the tables at the docs, across from Killian. "Could I stay here?"

Killian looked around the place. "It's a public place. If they don't have a problem with me here, they shouldn't have a problem with you."

"Thanks," Nora said.

"No thanks needed. I'm not doing anything here." He said.

Nora lied down on the bench and used her jacket to cover herself. She looked up at the stars and hoped things would work out.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ Devin looked down at his bowl of cereal, awfully displeased.

"Look," his foster mom said, "I don't know why you ate at you last home, but here, we have cereal. Eat. Don't eat. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

Devin took a bite and made a grossed out expression.

He was dropped off at his new school alone. Devin looked around the school. Ugh. I haven't been to school in...decades. Never thought I would find myself back here.

He trudged his feet as he walked to his classes. Pre-algebra, Science, English, and PE.

During lunch he bumped into a girl.

"Excuse you," She said.

Devin turned back. "Sorry." He shrugged. He was about to walk off when he looked back at the girl. She was wearing a shirt that said, "Second Star to the Right," with four children flying. "Is that...?"

"Peter Pan," the girl said. "It's my favorite movie." She took a step closer to him. "I'm Nora."

"Devin." He said. "Don't come across my Pan fans these days."

"That's ridiculous," Nora said. "Peter Pan is so popular. There's so many remakes, a Broadway play, a biography, a play based on the biography..."

Devin stared at her. _Boy, I've missed a lot since I was in Neverland_. "I haven't seen any of those."

"Well luckily you're in New York," Nora said. "It's the perfect place to see the Broadway shows. I go like every weekend. There's so many shows."

Devin smiled at her.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Nothing. You're just... You made my day."

Nora gave a half smile. "Well okay. You're welcome." She walked passed him.

On the car ride home with his foster mom, Devin noticed Nora outside, walking into a familiar apartment. Devin sat up and his eyes widened.

"What's with you?" His foster mom asked.

"Uh, Nothing." He said. "I just know someone who lives in the building."

"Oh. Is it that girl?" She gestured to her.

"Actually it's someone else..." he said. Neal.

Meanwhile, Nora knocked on the door of Neal's apartment. No one answered.

* * *

Saturday morning, in present day Storybrooke, Nora woke up from the bench slowly. Killian was still on his bench, sleeping. Nora gathered her jacket and phone and quickly took off.

Realizing she probably looked hungover, Nora tried to stay out of sight of the residents. She quickly walked, head ducked, across town to her room. Along the way, she noticed another man inside the pawnshop. Nora stopped and peeked inside for a moment. It was Will Scarlett! Of course, Nora didn't know that.

Nora's phone buzzed and she ducked under the pawnshop window to check it.

 **Paige: Henry told me what you did. In case it wasn't obvious, the sleepover is cancelled.**

Nora sighed and covered her mouth. _I've ruined everything... with everyone..._

* * *

Nora's attempt to avoid the diner on her way to the bed and breakfast was a fail. Henry came running out of the diner as she walked along the side of it, by the fence.

"You!" Henry said. "Nora I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," she said calmly.

He walked up to her. The white picket fence outside the diner separated them. "You lied about everything."

"I know." She said.

"You played me. You used me! All for what? So you and your real boyfriend-"

"-He's not-" she tried to say.

"-could worm your way into our town and brings back a villain!?"

Nora looked at him confused. "What villain?"

"Pan!" He shouted.

The dwarves were all eating outside and eavesdropping on their conversation. Emma stood in the doorway of the diner, watching them.

"What are you talking about!?" Nora shot back. "He's not the villain! He..." she started to piece it together. Hook was nice to her. He forgave her. He understood. Hook can't be the villain. Pan...kidnapped Henry. The Lost boy's-Pan used them.

"He was. He destroyed this town. My family was sent back to the Enchanted Forest. I was sent to New York with my mom with no memories of magic. We never would have been separated if it weren't for Pan." Henry explained. "As for you buddy, Devin, he was kicked out of town because he-"

Nora's face filled with regret. "I didn't know. Henry, you have to understand that he the first person who showed me magic. I believed everything he told me."

"Funny," Henry said. He took a step back. "I thought I was the first person to show you magic." He started to walk away.

"Henry," Nora called. "Henry please." She huffed. "I'm not done talking to you."

He quickly turned back to her. "You betrayed me. You betrayed my friends. My family. I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. I don't want you here. No one does. You should just leave now before my mom finds a reason to arrest you." He walked back into the diner.

Nora avoided eyes contact with anyone as she ran back up to her room in the bed and breakfast. She slammed the door behind her and sobbed, sliding down against the door.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Nora wiped her eyes and got up. She quickly answered the door. "Oh. It's you."

Granny Lucas stood outside her room. "Yes. I've just been reminded of our rules here. We have a no convicts or fugitives policy."

"So now I'm a fugitive?" Nora asked.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." She said.

"You do realize this isn't a real town. It's a fairy tale town. You don't have to follow those rules." Nora said, annoyed.

"You May grab your things but I need your key." Granny said.

Nora handed her the key and closed the door.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes," she said through the door.

Nora started to pack her bag, frustrated and sorrowful. She combed her hair and changed her outfit into jeans and a blouse. As she folded her new dress she was reminded of the events of the previous night. That horrible moment when they all turned on her in the loft. Their faces. Henry's face. Nora threw her dress across the room.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ The next day, Devin found Nora in the cafeteria wearing an Ariel shirt and reading _Isle of the Lost_. He chuckled and sat down across from her.

After school, Nora went up to Neal's apartment again. No answer. Nora huffed and pulled a paper clip from her backpack. She unfolded it and inserted the paper clip into the key hole. _Click._

Nora opened the door and entered his apartment. "Neal?" She peeked around the corner. No one was there. She checked the fridge. The milk was expired. She closed the fridge and said, "Where are you?"

A few weeks later, Nora invited Devin to see a Broadway show with her. They went to see Matilda the Musical and walked to her apartment together. Nora wore a Beauty and Beast tank.

"I would so cool to have powers like Matilda," Nora said.

"Yeah," Devin said. "I notice you like a lot of fantasy shows."

"Fantasy is so much better than reality." Nora said. "Magic would make our lives so much easier and better. And cool."

Devin chuckled.

"Did you like the show?"

"It was very enlightening."

"Oh, we're using big words now, are we?" She teased.

He laughed.

Nora and Devin hung out in the living room of her parent's apartment.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" Devin asked. "Me being here?"

"Yeah. They're not home. They took my little brother to the park." Nora said. She walked into the kitchen.

"Nora?" Devin said.

"Yeah?" Nora asked. She opened pantry and grabbed some snacks.

"There's something I want to tell you." He said. He sat on the couch.

"Okay." She said. She walked over with chips and cookies. "What's up?"

Devin took a deep breath. "Magic is real."

Nora tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Magic. You know, flying, casting spells, other worlds. Your favorite characters. Disney characters. They're all real. And some other fairytales-"

"You mean like... you're saying they feel real because of how they impact us-"Nora tried.

"No it's all real. Snow White. Peter Pan. Ariel." He looked at her shirt. "Belle and the beast."

"Devin what are you doing?" Nora said.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Magic is it real. I mean there's a magic of live theater but that's figurative. And some magicians really make me wonder but-"

"I can prove it." Devin said. He unzipped his backpack and took out a snow globe.

"You has a glass snow globe in your backpack?" Nora said.

"Shh." He said. He shook it and had Nora hold it. "Look. Really look. Have an open mind."

"Okay?" Nora said. She watched as the empty snow globe changed to dragon flying around the globe. "Woah."

"What did you see?" He said.

"A dragon just showed up. Is it an illusion?" Nora said.

"It's different for each person, who can see it. For me, I see Neverland." Devin said. "It's magic Nora."

She looked at him doubtfully. "I wish it was. We aren't fortunate enough to live in a world with magic."

"But we do. It's just all concealed in a small town in Maine."

Nora giggled, "What?"

"It's a long story."

Nora nodded, "I don't mind."

Devin would spend over an hour sharing the story of Storybrooke, the people, and Neverland.

"And one of these characters is much closer than you think." Devin said. "The son of Rumplestiltskin lives in this apartment building. Or he did, before moving to Storybrooke. He goes by Neal in this world."

"Neal!?" Nora said. "Neal Cassidy?"

"Uh huh," he said.

"No way." Nora said. "Wait, he moved!?"

"It's a complicated story." Devin said.

"I think you'll find I'm able to keep up." Nora said.

"Oh I've noticed," Devin said. She smiled back at him and he suddenly leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back.

* * *

In the present, Nora finished packing, including the two ingredients she had already gathered. She began her walk to the town's bus station when she passed by Grace's house. She knew it was her house since Grace was in the window. Nora and Grace made eye contact. A few seconds later, Grace left the window. Nora started to walked passed the house when Grace came running out.

"Paige-I mean Grace," Nora said. "Look I'm really not in the mood for another lecture. I got enough of that from Henry. And I already got your text about the sleepover."

"Would you be quiet for a moment so I can speak?" Grace asked. "I wanted to ask you something."

Nora shuffled her feet. "Okay."

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie to us?" Grace asked.

Nora took a moment. "It's a really long story. But I'm starting to think I've been listening to the wrong person."

"Was it all fake?" Grace asked. "Was any of it real? You hanging out with us?"

"The plan was never about making friends," Nora said. "I didn't have to audition for the play or study with you guys. But I wanted to."

Grace nodded, "Okay." She didn't sound convinced.

Nora looked at Grace. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe," Grace said. "I thought you were the coolest person. The perfect stranger to Storybrooke. Turns out you were no better than Greg and Tamara." Grace backed up and went into her house/mansion.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ The next time Nora and Devin hung out in private, he brought photos of Storybrooke residents with their true names written on them. More information was on the back of the card.

"This is Neal's father?" Nora said, holding up a photo.

"I know. Not much a resemblance." Devin said.

"And this is Neal's son. I didn't even know he had a son." Nora said.

"Henry Mills." Devin said, annoyed.

"You don't like him?"

"Everyone thinks he's so special. He's not."

"Well okay then," Nora said. She scanned the photos. "Cinderella. Snow White. Even red riding hood... Robin Hood," she giggled. "The seven dwarves... it's crazy. But in a good way."

Devin just smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours," Nora said. She sat up. "You've told me all about your magical times spent in Neverland and these people who threw you out of town - people who kidnapped you, taking you away from Neverland..."

"All true," Devin said. "I never wanted to leave Neverland. They were going to kill Pan. They turned Tinkerbell against him. Everyone took Hook's side. Everyone wanted to protect that Henry kid."

"I want to know more about your life before Neverland." Nora said.

"Why? It's boring. It's not magical."

"I don't care." Nora said. She took his hand. "I want to know. I want to know all parts of your story."

"Oooh," Noah said, standing in the doorway. "You have a boy in your room."

"Yeah, you," Devin said, sternly. He pulled away from Nora. "Get out of here!"

"Devin," Nora said to him. "Don't talk to my brother like that."

Devin rolled his eyes gathered his photos. "Fine. I'll just leave."

"Devin wait," Nora said. "Just calm down and apol-"

"Bye." He said abruptly and quickly left the apartment.

"I don't like him," Noah said.

Nora sighed, alone in her room, with no magic.

* * *

Nora sat at the Storybrooke bus stop with her suitcase. About five mutes later, Pete came by.

"Hey Nora," he said.

"Hey?" She said.

"Yesterday you mentioned helping me say goodbye to Eliot. Are you still up for that?" Pete asked.

"Yes..." She said.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked.

"That you knew the whole time? Yeah." Pete said. "But I still need your help."

Nora stood up. "Why me? Why not Henry or Gretel it the others?"

"Because you were the first to believe me. The first to get me to talk about it. And you weren't afraid of Eliot." Pete said.

Nora couldn't hide her smile as they walked side by side into the forest. She left her suitcase at the bus stop.

Nora and Pete found Eliot near the cave from before. Pete approaches him and touched his head. "What a mess you've made Eliot." Pete said. "This town isn't made for magical creatures. They have magic here to banish and hurt you. In this world, dragons are common. You need to go to a place where you will be a once in a lifetime sight."

Eliot nudged Pete and whined.

"Eliot, you can't stay here. The people here mean to hurt you. You need to find someone else who needs you." Pete continued.

Eliot whined more.

"I don't need you anymore," Pete said. "You've done all you can for me here. You need to find another child to help." Pete said.

A tear fell down Eliot's face and made a puddle on the floor.

Nora covered her mouth. She stepped forward. "Eliot."

He looked at her.

"I'm glad I met you," Nora said.

Pete took Nora's hand. "I'm glad I met you too Eliot. I will miss you. But it's time for us to move on."

Eliot bowed his head to them before turning around and flying off. Pete and Nora followed him all the way to the town line. Eliot soared through the town line, still visible from the outside.

"He's okay?" Nora said. "But that's a land without magic."

"No," Pete said. "There is magic, just very scarce. He'll be okay." He loosed over to Nora. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." She said. "I'm glad I could do some good here."

* * *

 _Flashback:_ Devin reluctantly walked up to Nora during lunch. Right as placed his tray on the table, Nora spoke. "You sure you want to sit there?"

"I shouldn't have been mean to your little brother." Devin started.

Nora glanced at him and back to her book.

He sat down and began his story. "My mom died when I was 5. Even since, my dad... Lost his mind. He drank. He hit. He left."

Nora put her book down. "I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Yeah. That's why I don't talk about it. Life before Neverland was awful."

"And how's your life after Neverland?" Nora asked.

Devin shook his head, but smiled. "After one beating, I ran out the front door as fast and as far as I could. I ran to a park. That's when Pan's shadow appeared. And he took me to Neverland."

Nora reached across the table and held his hand. "Thank you for telling me."

After lunch, they walked out of the cafeteria holding hands.

That night, Devin had a dream about Neverland. He was at the camp with the other lost boy's playing around. Suddenly Pan was in front of him.

"Bad news. Henry's family is here. And they have magic." Pan said.

"Yeah, but we can take them down." Devin said.

"They have the power to make you do something against your will. Tell them anything they want to know." Pan pulled a small round mirror from his pocket that was cracked. "Even give a message to Henry."

Devin backed up. "Hey, I have no control over that."

"I know. But it shows how powerful they are. And I want to know that if they somehow win, it's not over for us." Pan said.

"What did you have in mind?" Devin asked.

Pan quickly pricked Devin's stomach with a stick.

"Ouch!" Devin said. He looked at what poked him. It was a thumb tack with a black substance on it. "What that dreamshade!?"

"Yes," Pan said. "Slow acting. Will take over a year to be fatal. Plenty of time to resurrect me, should I ever die."

"What the Hell Pan!?" Devin said.

"Oh don't worry," Pan said. "The poison won't actually effect you...unless I die."

Devin gasped and woke up in his foster home. He turned on the lamp in his room and lifted up his shirt. There was a black dot on his stomach with black lines about an inch long coming from it. The curse has been ignited.

* * *

Nora returns to the bus stop that afternoon in Storybrooke. She dialed her home phone number. No one answered so she left a voicemail. "Hey guys. Hey Noah. Uh, I have some good news. I'm coming home a day early-"

"Oh really?" Said Devin's voice.

Nora's face sank.

"Our mission isn't done. We don't have all the ingredients. You have not cast the spell. You are not done in Storybrooke." Devin said.

"They know the truth. I failed." Nora said.

"Not necessarily." Devin said. "I need you to get those ingredients, cast the spell, and bring back Pan by tomorrow. Time is running out! I need you to do this. It's a matter of life and death!"

Dread filled her face. "Devin where is my family?" Nora asked.

"They're tied up. They won't be harmed so long as you carry out our plan." Devin said.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 11

Nora hung up the phone and fell to the ground in a full breakdown. _This can't be happening! I'm being forced to kidnap a child! If I don't, my family will pay the price. How could Devin do this? I once thought he was the coolest person... now I know how Grace feels. Ah damn. I did this. I trusted Devin. I don't even believe in our plan anymore. But I have no choice... I don't... do I?  
_

"Woah mate," a familiar voice said. Killian Jones came pacing up to Nora. "You okay?" He helped her up on to the bench.

"No. It's Devin. He tricked me. He took my family hostage. He won't let them go unless I go through with the plan. I'm screwed." She said.

Killian sat next to her. "Easy there. Not all hope is lost."

Nora looked puzzled by his words. "How?"

"You forget, I too am from this Peter Pan tale. And many other characters from his story reside in town." He said.

Nora thought for a moment. "Tinkerbell. She was my nurse."

He nodded, "T=Yes. And my first mate, Mr. Smee. We could even call Wendy and round up the lost boys."

"You'd all be willing to help me? After what I've done?" Nora asked.

"You were a pawn." Killian said. He paused before saying more. "I know what that's like. We've forgiven people for much much worse."

* * *

 _Flashback:_ 4 months later...

Devin and Nora walked down the hallways of school, hand in hand. They stopped by her locker and talked.

Devin struggled with pre-algebra. "In Neverland we didn't have homework."

"Too bad you can't just take a potion to be good at math." Nora said. "Hey, does that exist?"

"Uh, I don't know." Devin said. "Don't even get me started on common core."

"Next to math, witch craft must be a breeze." Nora said.

"Freaks," one boy said as he walked by.

Devin leaned outward, to the person who insulted them. "Hey!" Devin called. "What did you call us?"

The boy turned around, annoyed. "You heard me."

Devin stepped away from the lockers. Nora reaches for his arm but he pulled away. "Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself in the future." Devin said.

"Or what?" The boy asked. He stepped closer to Devin.

"Just go Troy," Nora said to the boy.

"Nora Bora," he said. "I didn't think you remembered me. We've been in school together since kindergarten. In the same classes until now." He walked closer and closer to them. "I'm surprised you remember anything that happened before _this_ guy showed up." He was inches away from Nora's face.

Devin pushed Troy back and said, "Back up."

Troy's face tightened. "You don't tell me what to do. I can talk to whoever I want." He went up to Nora again. "Are you so desperate for affection, you went with this guy?"

Devin punched Troy across the face after that comment. Troy fell to the floor and Devin tackled him.

"Stop!" Nora shouted. "Devin! It's not worth it!" She cried. She tried to get closer but she backed away as they started swinging thier arms. "A teacher's coming. Stop!" She covered her eyes unable to watch the two boys beating each other.

With a black eye and cut across his cheek, Devin sat in the principal's office. He was suspended for 3 days.

"What about the other guy?" Devin asked.

"He earned the same punishment." The principal said. "Now you have to call your parent or guardian and tell them what happened." The principal gestured to the office phone.

It was then that Devin realized what he had done. "Isn't there anything else I could do? Clean up the lockers? Sweep the floors? Clean the toilets?"

"Devin," The principal said, "We have a zero tolerance policy. Any fighting results in suspension."

"Isn't there an on campus suspension. Just send me there, all week if you have to. I have to be in school. I can't tell my guardian about this." Devin pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have hit another student." The principal said and handed Devin the phone.

* * *

Killian told Tinkerbell the plan at the hospital during her lunch break. He found her in the cafeteria with a tray of food. When he sat across from her, she said, "What do you want Hook?"

"A girl needs our help. She's been manipulated by a lost boy." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" Tinkerbell asked. She seemed annoyed and unconvinced.

"He's going to try to get into town. If that happens, I need you to use your magic to help. Either stun him or-" Killian said.

"My powers are only for good. Therefore, all I can do is... apprehend him." She said.

"That's all I ask," Killian said.

"So how did you end up favoring this Lost Girl?" Tink asked.

"Lost Girl?" He asked. "Is that what we're calling her?"

"It has a nice ring to it." Tink said.

Killian started to stand up, but sat back down. "One more thing. I need you to help me round up the Lost Boys here in Storybrooke."

* * *

Killian, Tinkerbell, and Smee went across town enlisting the help of the few lost boys that stayed in town and found a home.

Emma spotted her boyfriend with one of the lost boys and questioned him.

"What are you doing?" She asked Killian.

"Emma," he said. "I thought you were at the station."

"What are you up to?" She asked her.

"I'll explain later. Please trust me." He said.

"I do," she replied. She slowly walked away, turning back to Killian and the lost boy.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ As Devin feared, his foster mom no longer wanted to keep him after learning about his suspension. He packed his trash bag full of his donated clothes and photos from the residents of Storybrooke. Devin texted Nora about what happened, since she wouldn't stop texting him until he replied.

Nora ran over to his foster home as Devin was loading his stuff into a social worker's car. He got inside the vehicle and the social worker turned the car on.

"No! Devin!" Nora called. She ran up to the car as fast as she could.

Devin turned around and saw her racing towards him. "Nora."

"We have to go," the social worker said. "I told your next foster family we'd be there at 5. You're lucky we could find a new home for you so soon."

"Devin!" Nora shouted. She reached the car and tapped on the backseat window, where Devin sat. Tears filled her eyes.

"Nora," he said. He rolled down his window.

The social worker put the car in drive.

"They can't keep us apart," Devin said quickly. He held her hand for a brief second, until the car drove off.

"No!" Nora shouted. She started to chase after the car for a few blocks.

Devin watched from the back window. "She does not give up easily." A smile grew on his face, before he started sobbing.

Nora fell to the ground crying, realizing she couldn't catch up the car. Devin was out of sight.

* * *

Devin sent Nora threatening texts during the day, reminding her of the price if she fails and her time limit. Nora started at the texts, until he called. She closed her eyes and answered the phone.

"Nora. The time is now! Cast the spell! Now!"

"No." Nora said. "You lied to me."

He laughed, "Are you serious? Did they get to you? Nora, don't forget who the real liar is in all of this."

"You told me they killed Pan in a heartless manner. He enacted a dark curse! He kidnapped Henry and Neal when was a child. You said Hook was a villain. He's the only person giving me the time of day. Besides Pete. You said Tinkerbell was a pin head. She's a nurse!" She ranted.

"Well Felix was attacked by that Pirate you've decided to put your trust in. That's how he got his scar. And Tink was exiled and took solace on Neverland. Pan helped her unlock her magic on the island, limited as it was. You forget, there are two side to every story Nora." He explained. "I've known you for much longer than they've known you. I'm the only one you can trust."

"I'm starting to think it's the other way around. You're the one I can't trust." Nora said.

"Who told you about magic, huh? You would never have known about any of this if it weren't for me."

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to cast your stupid spell. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"If you don't cast the spell, I will hurt your family, starting with your little brother. I know how to use a bow and arrow. I will hunt you down and kill you in front of all your new friends." Devin said.

"Devin what happened to you? I thought you cared about me. I thought-"

"You were a means to an end. This is the end. Cast the damn spell. Ah!"

"Devin? What's happening?"

"Nothing! Ahh!"

Nora looked at her phone. "I have allies now. They're not gonna let you do anything to me."

"Who's going to protect your family here in Manhattan?" Devin asked.

"They gave me the phone number of someone who was banished and just so happens to reside in Manhattan." Nora said.

"You think I'm afraid of Robin Hood?"

"I was referring to Rumplestiltskin." Nora bluffed.

Devin's pause confirmed his fear. He face tightened and he replied, "I'm done with this. He can't get to me before I kill them. Do you really want to test that theory?" He asked.

Nora's lips quivered. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Nora scaled the mayor's mansion in order to get up to Henry's room. Luckily he wasn't inside. Nora dropped her sketchbook inside along with a note.  
Across town, the _Anti-Pan_ group rallied at the closed down ice cream shop. Killian, Smee, Tinkerbell, and four lost boys: Jack, Slightly, Charlie, and Simon.

Nora stood outside the loft, staring up at the window to their humble abode. Reluctance filled her face.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ 8 months later...

Nora was on her way back from the theater on a Saturday afternoon when she saw a peculiar sight: A man dressed in all leather walking down the street. Cars honked at him was he walked in the middle of the road. He went up to a lot of people trying to ask them something, but everyone was ignoring him or unhelpful since he kept asking.

"Have you seen a woman with blonde hair, perhaps wearing a red leather jacket, with a boy?" She heard him asked someone.

Nora shook her head from a distance. _Poor guy. Clearly lost. or drunk. or crazy_.

"Do you know an Emma Swan?" he asked next.

Nora's eyes widened. Oh my God. Another one. He's knows about magic. He-he probably is one. "Excuse me," Nora said. She walked up to him. "I think I can help."

"Ah, finally," he said. "You know Emma?"

"I…" _I shouldn't give myself away so easily. I shouldn't tell him I know about magic. I need to play this smart_. "You look lost. Let me help you find what you're looking for."

"I'm just looked for Emma and Henry. That's it. That's all." He said.

"Okay," she said calmly. "Well our most popular places in the city are Madison Square Garden." She took out her phone and put on the GPS, showing him a visual. "It's two blocks down, and to the right." He leaned over, looking closely at her phone. "Also Times Square is another hot spot for visitors. That will be four blocks down and to the left."

"Aye. Thank you," he said. He quickly walked towards Times Square.

"I didn't catch your name," Nora called out to him.

"Killian." He said.

* * *

Nora his behind the building as Mary Margaret left. Nora swirly went inside the building. She peeked through the key hole. Just David was there. When he went into the bathroom, Nora picked the lock into the loft.

Nora quietly entered the loft and went over to the bassinet. Baby Neal was inside, awake.

"Hey there Neal," Nora said quietly. "I knew your name sake." She started to weep as she picked up the baby. "Please don't cry." She checked the bathroom door. Still closed. Nora backed out of the loft. "I'm so sorry to do this. You'll be back with your family soon."

* * *

 _Flashback:_ When Nora got back to her parent's apartment, she swiftly went to her room and closed the door. She took her phone out and called Devin.

In his foster home in New Hampshire, Devin was trying to make a sandwich with the limited supplies in the house. The cheese was starting to mold, the chicken was dry, and the bananas were too mushy. He settled for a peanut butter sandwich. Then he realized there was only one piece of bread left. He made his half sandwich, unsatisfied and went up to his room that he shared with another foster kid.

Devin checked his phone on the nightstand and saw that he had a missed call. "Nora." He said aloud.

"What does your ex-girlfriend want?" his roommate said. He was lying on the top bunk, peeking over to Devin.

Devin gasped, "Damn it Andy. Stop sneaking around."

"I'm not sneaking. Not my fault if no one notices me in the room." Andy said.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Devin asked. "Playing with your toys again?"

"Shut up," Andy said. "Have fun calling your Ex."

Devin sighed and took his phone to the bathroom. He listened to the voicemail:

" _Hey Devin. It's Nora. I know it's been a long time since we've talked but something happened today. I met Killian in New York. He was looking for Emma Swan. He's Hook isn't he? And why would he be in New York, instead of Storybrooke? Why wouldn't Emma and Henry be in Storybrooke? Are they leaving town? Or is something else going on? I mean, you're much closer to Maine, so maybe you know what's happening… I just thought you'd like to know…Please call me back."_

Devin looked in the mirror and lifted his shirt. The black lines have spread all across his chest, gaining closer to his heart. He put his shirt down and smiled. Went back to his room and grabbed a pen and paper. He started writing for the next hour. He drew line and crossed things out. He kept rewriting on another page and then making arrows and crossing thing out all over again. Finally, he help up his finished paper.

Devin went back to the bathroom, which was closed. He pounded on the door. "C'mon. hurry up." A few minutes later, when the bathroom was available, Devin locked himself inside with the paper. He called Nora back and read off the plan from his paper. "Nora, thanks for your call. This is great news. If Emma and Henry are outside the town line, it must be safe to return. But not yet. We have to wait for the perfect moment to enact this plan."

"Plan?" Nora said.

"To bring back Pan," Devin revealed.

Nora nodded from her end of the line. "Okay. Is that possible? How would we do that? Does it involve going to Storybrooke?"

"Yes," Devin said. "You will go to Storybrooke, alone. I will help you as much as I can. He's my plan. You may want to write this down:

" **1\. Wait for the right time. Things are changing in Storybrooke if Hook is outside. Pack a bag. It could be any day.**

 **2\. Enter Storybrooke**

 **3\. Gather the ingredients (a stone, a cure of the wounded heart, an innocent, a heart filled with first love)**

"What do you mean by an innocent?" Nora asked.

"A baby. It's needed for the spell. It won't be harmed, I swear." Devin said.

 **4\. Get Henry to fall in love with you**

 **5\. Cast the spell at the well**

"My parents will only tolerate a week's absence." Nora said. "Can we do all this in that time?"

"One week will be just fine," Devin said. "Oh, and don't let anyone know they you know about the town, magic, anything."

* * *

Nora arrived at the well with three of the four ingredients. She took the stone out of her pocket and dropped it down the well. The bottom of the well began to glow blue. Tears streamed down her face as she conducted this spell. Nora took the item she stole from Robin's apartment-the cure of the wounded heart elixir-out of her pocket. Still holding baby Neal, Nora used her teeth to open the elixir. She poured it into the well. The well turned a bright purple.

Nora held baby Neal near the well. "I'm surprised you're not crying. I am," she said. "I'll have to return you before they find me."

A light aura appeared around baby Neal. A piece of it went into the well. Baby Neal remained calm.

"I guess that means Devin was right. You won't get hurt." Nora said.

The spell confirmed to brew, rising closer to the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 12

 _Flashback:_ Nora sat in her room in Manhattan reading _Unenchanted._ Her room was quiet, not a squeak or footstep to be heard. Just the peacefulness of the rain dripping down passed her apartment. The entire apartment was silent… until something hit the balcony just outside her window.

Nora quickly turned to her window. She got up and peered out her window. There was something small and metal. There were wires coming out of it. She opened her window and reached for it. It was an iPod with earphones.

Nora looked up to see who dropped it. A man in his thirties two stories up. He seemed to be distracted by a piece of paper in his hand. He looked down and saw Nora.

"Did you drop this?" Nora asked.

He raised his hand. "Yeah. Could you bring it up? It's number 518."

Nora made her way up the elevator to her neighbor's apartment, holding his iPod. She took the liberty of making sure it still worked after the fall and examined his music choice. "Lou Reed?" she asked. "Yazoo? Who?"

The elevator dinged as she arrived on his floor. "518," she repeated as she scoped the floor for the apartment. She skid once she found the correct number.

The man opened his door after Nora's first knock at the door. "Thanks," He said. He held his hand out.

Nora placed the iPod in his hand. "No problem. I mean, you interrupted a good part in my book, but that's okay."

He chucked, "Reading on the weekend?"

"What else am I gonna do? It's raining outside." Nora said. "You have an interesting taste in music."

"Ah," he said. "You looked at it?"

"Yep. I've never heard of half those songs or singers."

"I've found that some of the best songs are the ones that aren't popular, because they speak to us as an individual."

"Okay?" She said. She started to back away. "Well enjoy your music."

"I will." He said. "What's your name?"

"Nora. Baker. And you?"

"Neal Cassidy."

* * *

In the present, Nora had just placed the three of four ingredients in the well. Holding baby Neal in her arms, she said, "Your name sake was a good man. I still can't believe he's gone. I didn't even find out until meeting you." The magic from the well began to glow brighter and the smoke thickened. "We still need the last ingredient, but for now-"

"Now, you can give me back my brother," Emma said.

Nora gasped and turned to see Emma in her red leather jacket approaching her. Just behind her were Regina, Mary Margaret, and David.

Nora gently held baby Neal out for Emma to take him. Emma quickly grabbed him and checked for any injuries.

"He's okay," Nora said.

"You do not speak!" Mary Margaret shouted. She grabbed her son from Emma and held him close.

Regina looked over at the well. "Looks like someone found some magic in town." She looked over at the other heroes. "Now we know what Nora needed that stone for."

Emma grabbed Nora's arms and took out her hand cuffs. "You're under arrest."

Nora baffled. "Really?"

"You kidnapped our son." David said. He stood by his wife checking baby Neal for any injuries.

"And you stole from Belle," Emma said. "Not to mention conspiracy." She put the cuffs on Nora.

"You guys can't do this," Nora said. Her voice shook.

"Yes we can," Emma said.

"My family is in danger!" Nora shouted. "Devin is holding them hostage until I do this."

"Nice try," Regina said. "As for your spell," she waved her hands out it and the cloud of smoke disappeared. The light down the wall vanished. "It's not going to happen."

"No," Nora said. She leaned her head back.

Emma escorted Nora away from the well.

"I'm not lying," Nora said.

"Like we could ever trust you?" Emma said.

"Talk to Killian," Nora said. "He'll explain everything."

Emma paused. "That's why he's talking to the lost boys." She turned Nora around to face her. "I don't know what you think you're up to but I don't appreciate you convincing my boyfriend to keep things from me."

"Your superpower. You know when someone is lying," Nora said. "Try me."

"I'm done with your games. Someone could just be a really good liar. Like you." Emma said. "Disgusting. What kind of person steals a child?"

Nora looked down. "He was never in any danger… I could never let that happen to Neal's name sake."

"Stop talking," Emma said.

As Nora was being escorted to the police station, Devin stepped passed the town line, entering Storybrooke once again.

* * *

Emma closed the bars with Nora being them. Nora's expression rid of disappointment.

"Can I get a phone call?" Nora asked as Emma locked her in.

Emma giggled the bars. "No."

"It's the law," Nora said. "Storybrooke or not, you have to-"

"You're lucky I don't let my parents in here to take care of you." Emma shot back. "You kidnapped a baby! There's no sympathy for you."

"He's going to hurt me family..." Nora said quietly.

"I'll call your parents and they can take you off our hands." Emma said. "You'll be out of our lives for good." Emma walked over to her desk and sat down.

* * *

Word of Nora's arrest spread quickly throughout the small town. Tinkerbell witnessed Nora being escorted to the police station in cuffs. Tink ran to the docs to tell Killian and the Anti-Pan group gathered there. David told Henry at the loft what happened and why she was arrested. Grumpy also spotted Nora in cuffs and blabbed to the residents inside the diner, where Belle and Will were sitting at the same table.

Killian was Nora's first visitor in jail. Emma got out of her seat when she saw him.

"Killian," Emma said, gesturing him into her office. "You were helping her?" She asked. She closed her clear office door with Killian inside.

There was someone else standing in the sheriff's station. She was young, but older than Nora. She has wavy blonde hair resting down her shoulders. Nora stood up straight and titled her head at the girl. As the girl came closer to her, Nora realized who she was.

"You're Wendy aren't you?" Nora asked.

"And you're the Lost Girl." Wendy said. She had a British accent. Wendy touched the bars. "I've been there."

"I heard you went back to London with your brothers." Nora said. "You're a long way from home."

"I was needed here," Wendy said. "Seems I got here a bit later than hoped."

"It's too late to stop it," Nora said. "This is the end."

Wendy tilted her head. "The end for who?"

"You need to find Devin and stop him from bringing back Pan," Nora said.

"I thought they stopped the spell? The stone is gone. He can't cast the spell without it." Wendy said.

"The spell has only been paused." Nora said. "The sheriff won't listen to me. You have to get Tinkerbell and-"

"We have Tinkerbell. She's at the docs with the other lost boys. We don't want Devin to bring back Pan either." Wendy said.

"The spell can't be stopped once ignited. Not until it's cast..." Nora said.

"What should we do?"

"Watch the well." Nora said. "And someone needs to leave Storybrooke to protect my family from Devin."

"I think we can do that." Wendy said. She put her hand on Nora's on the bar. "There is still Hope. We can defeat Devin."

"It's not a matter of if you can beat him. It's matter of when." Nora said. She backed away from the bars, getting farther away from everyone and everything.

"Wendy?" Emma said. The door to her office was open. "Welcome back. How did you get back? The town's shielded."

"It wasn't when we came." Wendy said.

Emma tilted her head. "Your brothers are here too?"

"Yes." Wendy said.

"How is this possible?" Emma asked.

Wendy turned to Nora. "The spell... it lifted the shield."

Nora looked confused. "Why would Devin the shield open?"

Killian's face changed. "To get in town."

"I'll check the town line." Emma said.

"Now do you believe me?" Nora asked.

"I still don't trust you," Emma said, as she headed out with Killian. Wendy left a few moments later.

* * *

At the town line, Emma check if the shield was still there. She drive her yellow bug with Killian to the town line. She stepped out of the car and slowly reached her hand passed the red spay pained line. At a certain point, she realized it wasn't working. Emma outreached her arm fully passed the town line. No force field. No shield.

"It's gone." Killian said.

"Question is, has Devin already come?" Emma asked.

"We should have someone watched the town line." Killian said. "Then we could head back to the station."

"David's on his way to the station. We'll stay here." Emma said.

* * *

Belle was the next visitor Nora had behind bars. She arrived not five minutes after Emma left.

"Belle?" Nora asked.

"Nora," She said, "I'm sorry you're in there."

"Did you hear why?" Nora asked.

"I did."

"You still don't think I'm...a villain."

"I've read too many books to know it's not always clear. Our conversation at the pawnshop... I saw good In you. Then I found you did steal from me. Or rather my husband." Belle said.

"Husband? You banished him. I know banishment is not the same as annulment but-" Nora said.

"Point is it's his stuff. A part of me wants to shut down the pawnshop. Stay at the library full time..." Belle said. "One less dark magical item in his shop to worry about."

Nora gave a half smile. For a moment, things looked hopeful. For a moment, Nora saw herself defeating Devin and being welcomed into the town. For a moment, Nora saw the town forgiving her. For a moment, Nora's future looked less grey and more blue. Only a moment. The feeling passed when Henry stormed into the station.

"You kidnapped my uncle!?" He said. "I thought you were leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave!?"

"Henry calm down," Belle said. "You don't know the whole story."

"How can you defend her?" Henry asked Belle. "Nora never should have come here. And she'll never be welcome back." He glared at Nora.

"Henry you have every right to be upset-" Nora said.

"-I can't even look at you right now." Henry said.

From the back of the room, a voice said "Funny I can't take my eyes off of you."

Belle, Henry, and Nora turned to see Devin standing in the sheriff's station, in Storybrooke.

"Devin." Nora said. Her voice was full of fear.

"How did you get in town?" Belle asked.

Devin waves his hand and Belle fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"What did you do?" Henry asked.

"Relax. She's only asleep." Devin said.

Nora pointed at Devin. "How do you have magic?"

Henry glanced at Nora. "That's why we had to banish him."

"What?" Nora asked.

"He stole magic from the fairies. He consumed their pixie dust but he used it for selfish reasons. Then we caught him at the well trying to cast some sort of curse. That's when we knew he couldn't stay in this town where magic was available."

"You banished him for everyone's protection," Nora said.

Devin smirked. "Still surprised by the things I am capable of?" He reached for Henry's shoulder and Nora's hand. In a cloud of green smoke, he teleported all three of them from the station to the well.

"What are we doing here?" Nora asked. She backed away.

"I need that last ingredient," Devin said. He looked insane.

"If you're here..." Nora realized, "My family was never in danger. You made it all up didn't you!?"

Devin laughed like a maniac. "It was so easy too. All I had to do was hack the phone line and call you with their phone number."

"You lied so that I would cast this damn spell for you!? I took a baby from its home because I thought you were gonna hurt my family!" Nora shouted at him.

Henry looked at Nora, unsure of his thoughts of her now.

"Why now?" Henry asked Devin. "Why after over a year?"

Devin smirked again and lifted his shirt. "I'm dying."

Nora gasped. "How long has that been there?"

"Since shortly after meeting you," Devin said. "Very slowly acting dreamshade."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Nora asked.

"I didn't want the sympathy. But if I had told you, maybe you would have actually carried out our plan!" Devin said. "It's time to finally cast this spell and bring back Pan." He stood before Henry and pulled his arm back, about to reach for his heart.

"No!" Nora said. She slid in front of Henry and Devin's went into her chest.

Devin chuckled. "Well isn't this a twist?"

"You're not taking his heart," Nora said. Her voice sounded strained.

"Looks like I did find the heart I needed after all." Devin said. He pulled Nora's heart out.

Nora gasped and bowed over.

"Nora?" Henry asked. He helped her up.

"I'll try not to seem offended," Devin said, "that we were together for months and only knew him a week." He stood over the well, holding her heart.

Nora faces Henry and out her hand on his jaw. "This has been the best week of my life."

Devin sneered and crushed her heart.

Nora fell to the ground, dead.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lost Boy's Revenge

Chapter 13

The spell erupted from the well. Devin made an evil smile as the smoke came passed him.

A few moments too late, Emma, Regina, Killian, Wendy, Lost boy's, John and Michael, and Tinkerbell all showed up.

"You're too late," Devin said. "It's been cast."

"Ah, so now we can stop the spell this time," Tinkerbell said.

"What?" Devin asked. He face fell.

"The spell couldn't be stopped until it was cast, which it has been," Tink said.

Regina, Emma, and Tink all aimed their magic at the well. Within seconds the smoke has disappeared. The spell was destroyed.

"Noooooo," Devin said. He fell to his knees. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"  
"

We stopped you from bring back Pan," The Lost Boy Jack said.

"And saved this town from him," Wendy added.

Devin tried to run but Killian caught him.

Emma put her handcuffs around Devin.

"That was easy," Charlie, a lost boy, said.

Wendy gasped at the ground. "Looks like we arrived too late."

Everyone turned to Henry, crouching down by Nora.

Tinkerbell checked Nora's pulse. "She's gone."

"Oh my God," Simon, a Lost Boy's said.

Killian kicked a tree in anger.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Devin crushed her heart. It was the last ingredient..." Henry said.

"Why would she agree to help him if he was just going to kill her?" Tinkerbell asked.

"He was going to take my heart," Henry said. "But she jumped in the way."

"She saved you?" Regina asked.

"Henry are you okay?" Wendy asked. She kneeled down next to him.

"I don't know." Henry said.

* * *

Emma locked Devin up at the station and left him alone to spread word of what happened. She told her parents at the loft of Nora's death and Devin's arrest. Emma told them Nora died to save Henry.

Regina told everyone at the diner about the event. Will Scarlet was there. He ran across the street to the library.

"Belle!" He called.

"Shhh. It's a library Will," Belle said behind her desk.

"Sorry. But something's happened. It's about Nora." Will said.

From behind one of the book shelves, Grace/Paige peeked her head out.

As Will repeated what the Mayor said, Grace covered her mouth and sobbed. Belle went up to Grace and held her as she wept.

Hansel and Gretel found out from Charlie, the lost boy, who was also Hansel's friend. They were shocked and confused by the events like most of the town.

Gretel told Pete and tears streamed down Pete's face. Gretel hugged him and rubbed his back.

Back in his cell, Devin grunted in pain. He lifted his shirt. The dreamshade has reached his heart. Devin leaned over and hit the brick wall of his cell. "Ahhh!" He shouted as the dreamshade killed him. Devin fell to the ground, alone and dead.

* * *

Henry ran up to his room in the mayor's mansion and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed thinking over and over about what happened. It was several minutes before he noticed Nora's sketchbook in his room. He opened it up and saw her drawings. A coffee mug, a stack of pancakes, a Tab, a fairy, an island, a stage, and a bird all in separate pages. On the nest page was her note. The list. The phases. He read them and understood what Nora did. She loved him. Henry closed the sketchbook and began to cry. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Lost Boy's Revenge Chapter 14

About half the town gathered at the town hall that night. Nora's body was on a lying on the table.

"There has to be something we can do to save Nora," Grace said. Her eyes were red from crying.

"She didn't deserve this," Pete said.

"Agreed," Killian said.

"What's done is done," Emma said. "He crushed her heart. There's nothing to heal. Her heart is dust."

"All the magic in this town and you can't do anything to bring her back?" Grace asked.

"She came from the outside world..." Pete said. Everyone looked at him. "She's not a fairy-tale character. Our hearts are so powerful that they glow-"

"Her heart glowed," Henry said. "When Devin ripped it out."

"But that could have been because he was using magic to take it out. There has to be some sort of exception for her." Pete said.

Belle's eyes narrowed. "There might be..."

* * *

Belle came back a half hour later with a large book. She dropped it on the podium, making the ground shake a little.

"What is that book?" Tinkerbell asked.

" _Loopholes In spells._ Found it in the pawnshop last week." Belle said.

"Did you find anything to help Nora?" Wendy asked.

Belle turned to the correct page. "Here. It's about reviving those who are dead. There are some qualifications to this process." She skimmed the pages. "It was to be within 24 hours."

"Check," Hansel said.

"They can't have died of a terminal illness such as cancer." Belle read aloud.

"Check," Gretel said.

"And it only works on those not of the fairy-tale world who are killed by someone of the fairy-tale."

"Check," Henry said.

"Oddly specific," Charlie said.

"But in order for this to work..." Belle said, "We each have to give a piece of your soul."

"What?" Regina asked.

"The more people who offer, the less of your soul it will need to revive her." Belle said.

"So if there's 10 of us, it will only need a tenth of our soul?" Grace asked.

"Correct," Belle said.

"I'll do it," Grace said.

"Me too," Pete said.

Grace and Pete stood next to Belle. Wendy followed them. Then Tinkerbell. Henry went up next.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked him.

"Mom," he said, "It's what's right... I have to do this."

Killian offered himself up next.

"I don't think a piece of your soul will help," Tinkerbell teased. "Nora will be drinking rum and saying 'mate' all the time."

"Yeah, Killian Maybe you shouldn't." Emma said. "You've done enough for her."

"If you're okay with your son doing this, you should be okay with me doing this." Killian told Emma.

Hansel and Gretel went up to the line of volunteers next.

"Alright," Belle said. "That's nine of us. Anyone else want to offer up a bit of their soul to save Nora? The more people the less it will take."

The room was quiet for a few seconds until Will Scarlet entered. "I'll do it."

"Will?" Belle asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? Wouldn't mind losing a bit of my soul actually." Will said.

"Alright," Belle said.

The ten volunteers gathered in a circle, arm's length apart. Belle, Grace, Pete, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Henry, Killian, Hansel, Gretel and Will Scarlett.

"Before we do this," Belle said, "I need to tell you the price."

"I thought giving one tenth of our soul was the price." Hansel asked.

"Because Nora was killed by magical means, the only way to bring her back is to take away those memories of magic." Belle said.

Grace gasped and whimpered. Pete covered his mouth. Wendy looked down at the ground.

"She'll forgot ever coming here?" Tinkerbell said.

"And everyone." Killian said.

"Including anything Devin told her about magic. In fact she'll forget Devin entirely." Belle said.

"So there is no good ending no matter what we do?" Pete said.

"It's the only way," Belle said.

"She might forget us..." Grace said, "But we'll always remember her."

The ten volunteers joined hands and begun the spell to revive Nora. A white ray of light emitted from each volunteer, taking a bit of their soul and placing it into Nora.  
Emma, Regina, John and Micheal watched from a distance as the spell was cast.

A huge beam of light came from Nora's heart as the spell ended.

"Is it done?" Henry asked. "Did it work?"

Belle and Tinkerbell checked on Nora.

"She's breathing," Tinkerbell said.

"The book says she'll wake in a few hours." Belle said.

"How are we going to get her back to Manhattan?" Will Scarlet asked.

"I've already called Nora's parents," Emma said. "They're on their way here."

"We'll dropped off Nora passed the town line." Regina said.

"Can I go with you?" Grace asked.

"Me too?" Pete asked.

* * *

Emma drove her yellow bug to the town line with Killian. Grace, Henry, Tinkerbell and Pete rode with David in his truck with Nora in the back. Tinkerbell and Pete were inside the car while Grace and Henry were in the back with Nora.

"I really hope fate will bring us together again." Grace said to Nora.

David and Emma carefully carried the unconscious Nora out of the truck and towards the town line. Pete burst into tears as Nora was carried closer to the town line. Tears streamed down Grace's face.

Nora's parent's car light came down the road.

"That's her parents," Emma said. "She has to go over now."

"Farewell Nora," Tinkerbell said.

Emma and David lowered her over the town line carefully. Her parent's car pulled over and held their daughter.

Groggy, Nora woke up. "Mom? Dad? What happened?"

"You were gone for a week," her mom said.

"A week? I don't...I can't remember anything after seeing that play on Saturday." Nora said.

"C'mon Nora," her dad said. "Let's go home."

Grace leaned on Henry watching Nora from the other side. Tinkerbell held Pete, who was a blubbering mess.

Nora got in car with her parents and drove off, far away from Storybrooke.


	15. Epilogues

The Lost Boy's Revenge Epilogues

Back home in Manhattan, Nora went back to regular life. She read books, went to the theater, hubg out with her friends, and spent time with her brother Noah. She even begun to spend time with her parents, playing card games and helping out with the cleaning.

In a large scale game of hide and seek, Nora and Noah had the whole apartment to hide. Nora counted to a hundred while Noah ran out of the apartment. He almost bumped into another child.

"Oh sorry," Noah said.

"It's okay," the boy said. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Playing a game of Hide and seek."

The boy's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Can I play?"

"Sure. We have to hide somewhere in the building." Noah said. "I'm Noah."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Roland."

* * *

1 year later...

 _*taking place during the book Henry and Violet, with the additions of Grace, Pete, and Tinkerbell. Grace and Pete also went on the school field trip to New York and Tinkerbell was also a chaperone.  
_

While Henry and Violet strayed from the group, he noticed a familiar face walking down the sidewalk. "Nora," he said quietly.

"You know her?" Violet asked.

"Yeah she was..." He waited for Nora to walk passed them, "someone I used to know."

"From that year you and Emma lived here?" Violet asked.

"No, actually." Henry said. "It's a long story. I'll explain later. C'mon. Let's keep walking."

During this trip, Grace and Pete has also been planning to get away from the group to visit Nora. Unlike Henry and Violet, they couldn't find an opportunity to escape. Finally Grace and Pete asked Tinkerbell if she could left them visit her.

"You can't tell her how we know each other," Tinkerbell warned.

"Does that mean you'll let us see her?" Pete asked.

"There's a break in the morning before we leave." Tinkerbell said. "I can drive us there but I need you both to remember the rules. She cannot remember us."

"I know," Grace said. "I just want to see her again. Maybe talk to her and exchange numbers-"

"No." Tinkerbell said. "She can't know about Storybrooke. She can never be tempted to visit."

"Okay..." Grace said.

Grace told Henry about this plans to visit Nora. Henry mentioned that he already saw her and he doesn't want to go with them.

The next morning, Tinkerbell drove Pete and Nora to the apartment building where Nora lived. First, they went up to Neal's abandoned room.

"Cleaner Hatters?" Grace asked reading a sign on his wall.

"Well if we ever run away to New York, we have a place to stay," Pete said.

"Are we ready to move on?" Tinkerbell asked.

They nodded and pressed the button for the elevator. _Ding._ The door opened but someone was already inside.

"Nor-" Pete began to say.

Grace covered his mouth.

Tinkerbell, Pete, and Grace got on the elevator with Nora. Grace tried not to smile. Pete stared at Nora not so subtly.

Nora was on her phone typing on her notes.

"Writing a novel there?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Huh?" Nora asked. "No, it's a play review. For my website. I see a play every week and needed more out of life so I started a website... sorry. You didn't want a long answer."

"No, it's fine," Pete said.

"That sounds pretty amazing." Grace said. "What's the website called?"

"The Lost Girl dot org," Nora said.

Tinkerbell's eyes widened. Grace mouthed the word "fate" to Tinkerbell and Pete.

 _Ding_. The elevator doors opened at the lobby. Nora walked out and said, "See ya." She left to the right of the lobby.

The three slowly left the elevator and made their way to the car.

"Are you two okay?" Tinkerbell asked them in the car.

Grace nodded, "She's Okay. I can move on now..."

"I'm going to college here," Pete announced.

"What?" Tinkerbell asked.

"There's a reason her name is Nora." Pete said. "There's a reason she's a part of my story in the books. I need her. And I hope she needs me. If she can't come to Storybrooke, then I'll have to come to New York."

Grace smiled at him.

Tinkerbell turned the car on and drove away from the apartment building.

* * *

2 years later...

Waking down the hallway at NYU, Nora struggled to find her first class on campus. She walked right passed it and backed up. She sat in the back of the class. Each professor gave her a lot of homework. She went to the library to study. She took a seat at a table of 6 divided up sections.

Pete leaned back in his chair, revealing himself to be sitting next to her. "Hello." He said.

"Hey?" She said.

"Molecular biology?" He said, looking at her text book.

"Yeah what do you have?" She leaned over. "Art History. Well that sounds way more interesting, actually."

Pete chuckled. "I'm Pete."

"Nora." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." He grinned.

"You too."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
